Buried
by Dieehrii
Summary: He buried everything a year ago. His smile, his passion, his heart. Just when he only had one thing left to bury, she showed up with a shovel. AU
1. His death

Death was a bitch. A royal cheap whore. A dirty slut that appeared at your doorstep at the worst time possible. Unfortunately death was a guarantee as well, the only certain thing in life.

It was the only thing Boomer was sure about right now, as he walked through the winding, narrow paths of the cemetery. Thousands of identical grey and black graves lining the path, one placed tightly against another. Crude statues sending him sinister glances and those enormous trees with crumpled branches, adding even more dreadfulness to the scenery. Everything together seemed to say only this: _death is always near._

But Boomer knew this freakin well. He didn't need any warnings, nor did he need anything reminding him about it. The irony was, he felt strangely at home in this place. He wasn't scared, frightened or even slightly bothered. Quite the opposite, it was the only place he felt at peace.

Finally coming to the most secluded corner of the graveyard, he stopped in front of the three, almost identical black graves. All of them were covered in dust, soil and leaves. All were dirty and neglected. But Boomer didn't care, really. The only thing he found important about them was that they all bore the same family name: Mojo.

Mojo, Moko Jono. Mojo, Jojo. Mojo...

Boomer turned his eyes away scowling deeply. He couldn't bring himself to do it after all. He thought one year was enough, but it wasn't, apparently. At least he came here, that was some progress... not that it really mattered actually.

Cold wind blew through Boomer's wavy blonde hair but he didn't stir even an inch. He was lost in his own world, he rarely felt anything anymore. Despite the fact that he was still alive, he felt like he died a year ago... He couldn't even call his life a 'life', really. It was an existence, and sometimes not even that.

Boomer managed from one day to another without any aim or purpose. He didn't know why he was doing it anymore. Maybe he really should have ended his miserable and pathetic existence. It's not like anything more awaited him in life... it's not like he deserved to be alive in the first place.

Boomer sighed tiredly, those thoughts again... Just when he managed to somehow calm down, here, they were back again. Everything because he decided to come here. Great move, Boomer, you certainly _do_ put to a good use all that _supposed_ intellect of yours...

Leaning down, Boomer touched black, cold stone with his hand. He opened his mouth several times, trying to say something, but nothing came out. Finally he gave up, standing up straight and sparing one last glance at the graves. Then he looked at the horizon. It was getting dark, he might as well head to the club. He needed to ease some stress and seriously, there was only one way for Boomer to do that... he needed to get laid.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Death was a bitch. A royal cheap whore. A dirty slut that appeared at your doorstep at the worst time possible. Unfortunately death was a guarantee as well, the only certain thing in life.

It was the only thing Bubbles was sure about right now, as she walked through the winding, narrow paths of the cemetery. Thousands of different grey and black graves lined the path, one keeping the company to the other. Huge statues and those enormous trees with strong branches, fulfilling the _almost_ spooky scenery. Everything together seemed to say only this: _death is always near._

But Bubbles knew this very well. She didn't need any warnings, nor did she need anything reminding her about it. The irony was, she felt strangely at home in this place. She wasn't scared, frightened or even slightly bothered. Quite the opposite, it was the only place she felt at peace.

Finally coming to the most secluded corner of the graveyard, she stopped in front of the two, almost identical grey graves. They were neatly clean, had flowers and lampions on them. The only differences were the names they bare.

Utonium Sara. Utonium John.

Bubbles smiled a sad smile.

"Hi mom, hey dad." She whispered, taking a rag from her bag and starting to clean the graves. There wasn't much to clean however, seeing as Bubbles came here almost every day. When she was done, she replaced some of the already seared flowers and lit the lampions. Satisfied with her work, she sat back on the little bench that stood in front of the graves and looked at them.

"So, dad...today's the anniversary, huh?" Bubbles said in a quiet voice. Nineteen years ago her father had died. "I really wish you were here... both of you."

The blonde fell silent for a few minutes. It was a really sad period for her, and the fact that she really had no one to share it with only made it harder. First, her mother passed away on the same day she was born, then her father died a week later. Bubbles frowned lightly. Life was a bitch, death was a bitch... it was in a bitchy world she had to live, really.

Bubbles sighed with resignation, moving her hand through her hair. She was in such a shitty mood now, seriously. She felt like getting drunk... no, _smashed_.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going..." She said, but before going away she touched the graves for a brief moment. "Love you..." Bubbles whispered quietly and turned away, going on her way.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boomer sat at the bar sipping his drink slowly. He had been sitting there for the last two hours and still didn't see anyone worth his attention. Damn it, he really needed to have sex _now_. Were his standards too high? No, they were pretty simple actually: no guys, not too old or too young, no stinking breath or any other part of the body for that matter and at least vaguely nice face and body. This certainly couldn't be so hard to meet...

...or could it? Boomer scanned the crowd with his midnight blue eyes once again, glaring at every not qualified person that had a nerve to send him a flattering glance. Damn it, what was wrong with the population of Townsville all of sudden? He never had this much trouble with finding someone...

"Wine, please." Boomer turned his head to the side as he heard a pretty,small, cheerful voice. This was promising... _oh hell_ , _was this promising_. The girl was absolutely gorgeous, all angelic _, even_ on the verge of being innocent. Blonde curly hair, big baby-blue eyes and slim body. Yes, Boomer decided that this was the one he was going to bring home tonight... and if Boomer Mojo wanted something, he freaking _got_ it.

Bubbles sat on the chair in front of the bar and waited for her order. Putting one elbow on the counter, she ruffled her pigtails puffing them out even more and then rested her chin in her palm looking to the front with tired eyes. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday, so she didn't have to do any homework for her university nor did she have to go to work. She could get her ass drunk without any consequences whatsoever... yeah, impunity was such a beautiful thing.

When her drink arrived, Bubbles quickly tossed it off and ordered another one. Boomer, who was silently observing the blonde until now, raised one eyebrow. It could be extremely easy or very difficult... either way, Boomer needed to hide his bastard personality and start to act as a _charming young man_. He needed to get to the blonde _before_ she was completely smashed, he didn't do drunk girls

"Tough day?" Boomer asked, glancing at the blonde and sipping at his Malibu slowly. It took Bubbles a whole few seconds to realize that someone was talking to her. Turning she looked around... and her eyes stopped at the most handsome person she had _ever_ seen. It couldn't be this guy talking to her... could it? God, Bubbles really wasn't overdoing it, when she said he was perfect. Deep, cobalt blue eyes, silky blonde hair cut just right, incredibly smooth tan skin... and this almost, dare she say it, angelic face. Bubbles blinked. Maybe this day wasn't so shitty after all.

"Yeah... loaded' at the university, perverts at work, stuff like that." Bubbles answered finally and took a sip of the next glass of wine that just arrived. Boomer smirked slightly. Normally people were very shy around him, but this girl seemed somehow different. Who knows, maybe Boomer would actually have fun during this...

"Really? Where do you work?" Boomer asked, scooting a little bit closer to the blonde but doing it in such fashion, that she didn't notice a thing.

"Me? In a small Italian restaurant, 'Oliveraa'. It's down the street actually, you know...um..." Bubbles said frowning a little and realizing that she hadn't heard his name yet.

" Boomer Mojo." Boomer said smirking confidently and gazing straight at the blonde. Bubbles shifted slightly as she felt her cheeks getting a little hotter. God, this guy sure knew how to be freakin _sexy_.

"Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles answered, nodding her head and sending the blonde a little smile. They gazed at each other in silence. Then Bubbles's grin widened. It was sly, but sincere."Are you hitting on me or something?"

Boomer looked at Bubbles amused. He didn't see that coming... oh well, it only made it all the more interesting. Leaning his elbows on the counter, the blonde smirked even more.

"Maybe. Do _you_ want me to hit on you?" Boomer asked and Bubbles let a small laugh at that. Then she shrugged her shoulders lightly, and bit her lip suggestively.

"Maybe." Bubbles answered and kept smiling. "So what are you doing here? Relieving today's stress as well?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..." Boomer said, his thoughts going back to the graves he visited today. Then he shook his head lightly, he had more pressing matters than that. "Anyway, enough about that. You come here often? Because this is the first time I've seen you here... and I wouldn't miss _you._ "

"You think so?" Bubbles asked laughing sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at the compliment. "Nah, I rarely allow myself free time, let alone coming here and drinking... although _tonight_ , I plan to get smashed like never before!"

"Hn...Some really perverted people you have in that restaurant of yours, to be so determined." Boomer said, looking at the blonde somehow interested. Bubbles chuckled lightly.

"You can't even imagine! Like, there's my coworker ugh he is disgustingly descriptive and when he isn't being gross he's just plain mean. He just talks about his dick everyday? Seriously, I bet his is so small that he have to make up for that by telling everyone about it..." Bubbles blinked at what she just said. Then looked at Boomer, who to her surprise was chuckling slightly and grinned. "This is not getting awkward, is it?"

"No Bubblebrain. It's not." Boomer answered, small smile still on his lips. Bubblebrain... yeah, no matter where that came from, it somehow suited Bubbles, with her 'rainbow and sunshine' personality. She had to be an idiot to not know how fucked up the world was, either that or...

"Hey!" Bubbles said and pouted playfully, which—as Boomer immediately noticed—was extremely alluring. "Where did that come from, you... you _demon_ , you!"

" _Oh please_ , that's _not_ very creative. Every person I ever knew called me that." Boomer said, rolling his eyes but smirked nonetheless.

"Some strange pick up lines you've got there, really...but you know what, I just _knew_ there had to be something more to you. You couldn't _just_ be pretty." Bubbles said frowning and shaking her head. Boomer had to smirk at that. Leaning closer to the blonde, he looked at her suggestively.

"So you _do_ think I'm pretty." Bubbles blinked. Boomer was so close she could feel his breath on her face... What was she doing, really? He was just hitting on her, and she, she was—

"So. Tell me Boomer..." Bubbles grinned slyly as well and looked at Boomer confidently, not bothering to move away. "Are you looking for a quick fuck?"

Boomer was amused once again. For the second time in, what, twenty minutes maybe? And Boomer was not an easy person to amuse, mind you. The blonde really was _interesting_.

"And what if I am?"

Bubbles thought about it for a second. Despite asking such question, she didn't really expect him to respond like _that_...

"Then let's get to it." She said and blinked immediately. Whoa, hold right there. Did she just agree to have sex with this complete _good looking_ stranger? Boomer looked at her in wonder, but smirked all the same. Who was he to complain, really. It only made everything so much easier.

"Alright let's go." The blonde said, getting up and waiting for Bubbles. She hesitated weighing her options. She could either go home with some complete _good looking_ stranger, have random sex and probably catch STD or HIV along the way _or_ she could just stay here, drink a few more drinks, have a nice chat with the barman and go safely home afterwards... Complete stranger it is. At least he was good looking...

"Okay." Bubbles said and followed Boomer out of the club. Boomer led her to the parking lot and Bubbles raised his brow at what she saw. "You've got a motor?"

"Yeah." Boomer said, swinging one leg over the black seat and handing Bubbles the helmet "Anything wrong?"

"No..." Bubbles said, sitting behind Boomer. She actually always wanted one as well, but never could afford it. She heard it was like flying, she always wanted to fly. "It's quite cool actually, you know? Damn it Boomer, you're getting even cooler with every passing second."

"Hn." Boomer smirked to himself, as he started the engine. "Just hold on tight— _I mean it_."

Bubbles looked confused for a second, but when Boomer pushed the accelerator and the motor jerk violently forward, she instantly got the message. Putting her arms around Boomer's waist, she closed her eyes tightly. Something told her that it was going to be one hell of a ride...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The minute Boomer stopped the motor in front of his block, Bubbles jumped from it throwing her helmet on the floor and her arms into the air.

"Earth!" she screamed, glad she finally was on something that didn't _move_. "I made it! I swear I will appreciate every aspect of my life from now on!"

Boomer rolled his eyes again as he put the helmet away and walked up to the blonde.

"Then appreciate my standing in the neighborhood and shut up, Bubblebrain." He said, hitting the blonde in the head lightly and moving passed her.

"Demon! I'm just glad that I'm still alive!" Bubbles yelled back and jogged a little to catch up with Boomer. "Do you always drive like that or am I just special?"

"Oh, you certainly are special." Boomer said sarcastically and Bubbles sent him a glare as they entered an elevator. "But I really believe we have some other matters to take care of..."

Just as he said it, Boomer stepped closer to the blonde and grabbed the front of her shirt tightly. Glancing in the confused, blue eyes, Boomer smirked to himself and sealed their lips. He was freakin sexually _frustrated!_

Bubbles blinked in shock at first but then remembered _why_ they were even here. It sure as hell included kissing... But seriously, she talked with the blonde so fluently, she felt like they were old friends, not random people in a need of a good fuck... because even if in the beginning it was only Boomer who was looking for sex, Bubbles was horny as well now.

Closing her eyes, the blonde put her arms around Boomer's neck and pulled him closer, parting her lips. Immediately jumping at the opportunity, Boomer slipped his tongue inside and explored Bubbles's mouth. The blonde moaned, as Boomer touched her tongue gently with his... God, Bubbles was glad Boomer lived on the last floor.

When the elevator stopped, Boomer pushed Bubbles out without breaking the kiss and slammed the blonde into the nearby wall. Moving away a little, he gazed into her half lidded blue eyes.

"Good so far?" He asked in a hushed voiced, breathing a little bit heavier than usual. Bubbles smirked slightly, looking at the blonde as well.

"Yeah, but still... I bet you _could_ do better." Bubbles said, even though that was the best kiss of her entire life. Seriously, Boomer had some major skill in this department.

"You bet I can." Boomer answered slyly, once again amused. After opening his apartment, he pushed Bubbles inside and closed the door behind them with a loud thud.

"Wow, some place you've got here." Bubbles said while gawking at how expensive the place was.

"Hn." Boomer grunted simply, taking off his jacket, grabbing Bubbles by her arm and pulling her to his bedroom. "You are free to admire _that_ room."

With that the blonde put his arms around Bubbles waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips. Bubbles didn't waste any more time as well. Moving her lips, she encircled Boomer's neck with her arms and massaged it with her fingers gently.

Boomer pushed Bubbles forward, aiming for his bed. By the time they made it there, he had already slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt, pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. His shirt soon followed suite and they both landed on soft mattress, Boomer sitting on top of Bubbles.

Boomer smirked down at her, as he ran the tips of his fingers along her chest lightly. Bubbles really did have a beautiful body. Slim, tanned and soft.

"Relax." He said and leaned down, kissing Bubbles's neck in several places chastely. The blonde looked to the side. She wasn't _that_ stressed, she had just never done it with a stranger before... although she didn't really feel like she was with a stranger when she was near Boomer. Which was pretty strange since despite having an easygoing personality Bubbles didn't have many friends.

"Who says I'm stressed?" Bubbles asked smirking and moving her hips a little under Boomer. The blonde gasped and looked at Bubbles for a minute, before smirking as well and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Bubbles moaned into Boomer's mouth and put one hand in his hair, the other on his back, trying to pull him even closer.

When Boomer had to let go because of the lack of air, he moved his lips to Bubbles's neck again, then chest and stomach until he stopped just above the hem of her skirt. Removing it along with her underwear, he undressed himself completely as well and went back to kissing Bubbles's body.

Bubbles gasped and closed her eyes as she felt Boomer's tongue move… _lower_. Putting her fingers into the blonde's hair, she massaged his scalp moaning lightly. Boomer glanced at the blonde from his position between her legs. God, the sound she was making, almost like purring was _so_ arousing, Boomer was sure he couldn't get any harder now.

Giving the blonde a final lick, he moved back again, grinding their hips together and moaning in anticipation. Leaning down, he lightly bit Bubbles's lip and slipped his tongue inside, kissing her roughly. After positioning himself between the blonde's legs, he pushed inside her, feeling Bubbles's moan vibrating through his throat.

Letting Bubbles get use to the sensation, Boomer moved to her neck and sucked on it, leaving bruised marks. When the blonde nudged him lightly with her arm, Boomer started to move, slow thrusts quickly transforming into more forceful ones. Boomer bit his lip and rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder, as Bubbles arched her back.

"Nhn... Boomer..." Bubbles moaned closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth. God, this felt _so freakin good_...

Boomer moaned loudly as he felt himself come inside the blonde. Pulling out and collapsing on top of Bubbles, he breathed heavily, feeling a sticky and wet substance on his stomach. Smirking, Boomer glanced at the blonde who lay under him with closed eyes, also inhaling deeply.

"So did I win our bet?" He asked in a tired voice. Bubbles smiled wearily and looked at Boomer as well from the corner of her eyes.

"You bet you did." The blonde said, moving a hand thorough her now lose pigtails and then placing it on top of Boomer's back in a hugging manner.

The blonde let his eyes close. God, was he _tired_...

Bubbles, immediately noticing that Boomer was already falling asleep, somehow managed to pull the duvet and cover them with it. Sighing tiredly, she spared one last glance at the man she had just met a few hours ago. She never thought something like this would happen to her, but damn was she _glad_. Boomer really seemed like an extremely interesting person... rude and impolite, but still interesting. Bubbles didn't regret any of tonight's actions in the slightest...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bubbles's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked at her surroundings... it wasn't her home. The blonde's eyes went wide and she wanted to scream but felt something heavy dropped over her waist. Looking down she noticed a tan arm... then felt hot air on her neck...

Boomer! Right, now she remembered everything... Bubbles grinned to herself calming down, as the memories of last night events came back to her. The blonde's grin dropped however, as she wondered _what next?_

How did people behave after one night stands? Was she suppose to disappear right now or wait until the blonde woke up, have a chat with him and be on her merry way? Bubbles frowned lightly. What was going to happen to her and Boomer now? Sure she wasn't stupid enough to think that the blonde wanted a relationship but there was _something_ between them, something very interesting...

But what was she supposed to do now, really? She wondered if Boomer was still asleep... she layed on her side, so she couldn't see. Okay, Bubbles decided to just lay there silently and pretend to be asleep...

"Bubblebrain..." The blonde blinked as she heard a low grunt from behind her. The arm from around her waist disappeared and she felt the weight on the mattress shift a little.

Turning to lay on her back, Bubbles looked at Boomer. He was sitting on the bed with his knees bend and his elbows resting on them.

"How did you know I was awake?" Bubbles asked, grinning sheepishly. Moving his blue eyes to the blonde, Boomer smirked.

"You were hyperventilating." He said with a smug expression.

"Oh..." Bubbles laughed slightly embarrassed. "You know, that _was_ my first time, I didn't really know what to do."

Boomer blinked a few times trying to process her words. She didn't mean he—

"No! I see you got it wrong already!" Bubbles said hurriedly, observing Boomer the whole time. "It wasn't my first time having sex, _please_. It was my first time doing it with a complete stranger, you know."

"Oh..." Boomer nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. And somewhat disappointed. Then he sighed and started to look for his clothes. "Okay, come on, I will make... you some...breakfast..." Boomer said, every next word coming slower than the last one.

 _What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Doing?!_ He never ever let people even _stay_ after having random sex, let alone _chat_ with them in the morning and offer them _breakfast!_ What was _happening_ with him? And what _was_ that? A smirk, a smile, _a fucking chuckle_? He didn't do that!

"Boomer—"

"Get out!" Boomer screamed, pointing the doors with his hand, his eyes wide. Bubbles blinked a few times, trying to understand the situation.

"Wha—"

"Didn't you hear me? Get _the fuck_ out!" God, he needed to get rid of the blonde now! This wasn't normal, for him to behave like that...

Bubbles, still confused, opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't find any words to say. Maybe Boomer was a nut case after all... Then again, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. There, everything was perfectly fine one minute, and in the second he went crazy on her.

"Bubbles, I mean it." Boomer growled and Bubbles noticed that his eyes narrowed dangerously. Bubbles not Bubblebrain, he _really_ was serious. Getting up and gathering her clothes, the blonde got dressed without another word. Finally ready, she headed towards the door, but looked one last time at the blonde.

"For all it's worth, I really _did_ enjoy last night." she said in a dull voice and stepped away from the bedroom, closing the door behind her. When Boomer heard the front door close as well, he sighed tiredly, collapsing on the bed.

Looking at the ceiling, he moved his hand through his hair. Seriously, what had he gotten himself into this time?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boomer really didn't know what that thing with Bubbles was, but he wasn't going to think about it, he simply didn't _want_ to. He was just going to _ignore it_.

Because if Boomer was good at something it was _ignoring_. Ignoring things, ignoring thoughts – you name it, he could ignore it for you. It was a _virtue_ he mastered more than perfectly and that was _something_ , mind you. The 'Art Of Ignoring', as Boomer liked to label it in his mind, wasn't even fairly easy – it took a sharp and intelligent mind, lots of confidence and a strong will. Because to ignore things successfully you had to first notice them and then tell yourself that it was something entirely different then you happened to have thought in the beginning – and you had to do it in such a convincing way, that you would actually believe it.

So yeah, Boomer was pretty damn proud of himself as he walked through the narrow paths of the cemetery with a smug expression, actually believing that he _wasn't_ interested in the blonde and that he most certainly _didn't_ want to see her again.

Anyway, he had other things in his mind... the moment Bubbles left his apartment he started to think about his visit at the graveyard again. So, not being able to stop and not having anything else to do, he decided to come here again and think.

Stopping in front of the three familiar graves, Boomer looked at them dully... and heard a loud gasp from his right. Moving his head to the side, Boomer saw...

...no one other, then Bubbles.

Boomer narrowed his eyes instantly. What the fuck? Did she follow him here or something... no, the shocked expression on the blonde's face said everything. There was only explanation as to why she was here as well...

"You!" Bubbles screamed, pointing her finger at the blonde. What was going on? Didn't he kick her out only this morning? And now what, he was _following_ her?

Boomer rolled his eyes as he could see the thoughts going through the blonde girls mind. God, what a weird situation this was...

"No, I didn't follow you here, Bubblebrain." Boomer said, and turned his eyes to the graves again, planning to ignore the blonde of course. Just his luck, the person he just had random sex with had her family's graves right next to his...

"Tch. Like I care if you did, demon." Bubbles scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Was she pissed? Of course she was pissed! Sure, the sex was just for one night, but that didn't mean he had to treat her that way.

"What are you, _five?_ " Boomer asked sarcastically, when he heard the blonde's tone. Seriously, people did not talk to him like this.

"Maybe!" Bubbles said, sticking her tongue out and pouting a minute later. Boomer observed the blonde looking stubbornly at the floor, shaking his head lightly. No, he decided, he really _didn't_ care.

Bubbles glanced from the corner of her eye at the boy. She wanted to receive some kind of reaction from the blonde, damn it! When she didn't hear anything after the next few minutes though, she turned to look fully at Boomer... and her face went sad immediately.

He was standing there, his head slightly down and his back slouched. His face dull, almost emotionless... almost, because even from where Bubbles was standing, she could notice something sparkling in his eyes. Something extremely sad and full of regret and guilt.

Deciding to forget about her hurt pride for the time being, Bubbles moved towards Boomer slowly. Stopping next to the blonde, she glanced at him.

"Do you know who is buried here?" she asked. Stupid question, she knows but damnit she can't take it back now.

Boomer didn't respond for a few minutes despite hearing the question. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even pay attention to his next words.

"Yeah." He said and smirked bitterly to himself. "My parents... and me."

Oh. Bubbles didn't see _that_ coming. Not really knowing what else to do, the blond turned her eyes slowly to the names engraved on the stones.

Mojo, Moko Jono. Mojo, Jojo... and Mojo,Boomer.

 **So here's another Blues story. I have a lot of them, I know. They're probably my favorite pairing, I have some Greens and Reds in my computer but nothing beats the Blues, ya know. This story in particular will definitely have a lot of plot twist and drama….and sex so warning. Also updates will be sporadic, maybe frequent depending on my mood and time. Thank you for reading**


	2. Her smile

Boomer opened his eyes slowly and looked lazily around the room. Grunting, he removed his duvet and sat up on the bed stretching slightly. Despite sleeping until 11 a.m. he _still_ was tired... Maybe that's because he went to sleep at 4 a.m. He really should start to function like a normal human being, but he always had that night-type personality...

Getting up fully, Boomer grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom. Undressing slowly, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over his body. Sighing, the blonde closed his eyes and leaned his back against the cold wall, immersing in his own thoughts. What was he going to do today? Oh right... _nothing._

Finally, after standing in the same position for half an hour, Boomer emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed in his black and blue attire. Walking slowly to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and looked inside for something to eat.

"Had fun with your hooker last night?" Boomer jump slightly when he heard the voice coming from behind him. Then he rolled his eyes, grabbing a yogurt and turning around.

"How did you know I was with someone?" Boomer asked, looking at his sister, standing next to him with her arms crossed and back leaned against the kitchen counter. Blossom always did that, sneaking into his apartment at the most inappropriate moments. Why did he give her the keys anyway? Oh right, _he didn't_. Blossom took them herself.

"I was intending to visit you in the morning..." she stated, coming to the fridge and also grabbing a yogurt from it. "But _just_ when I climbed up the stairs and neared your door guess who I saw?" Blossom asked, following her little brother to the couch and sitting next to him. "A good looking, blonde chick coming out from your apartment with the most pissed expression ever."

"Hn." Boomer grunted, while taking a bite of his breakfast and looking dully in front of him. Leave it to his sister to know _everything._

"Now Boomer, I always thought you didn't let your whores stay after having your way with them." Blossom said like it was the most common thing in the world, turning the TV on and flipping through channels and stopping on some random news channel. Boomer glared at his sister. He really didn't want to go back to this... how come Blossom _always_ knew which point to hit?

"I don't, I was just very tired. I kicked her out first thing in the morning." Boomer said, shrugging his shoulders. It _was_ true... then why did he feel like he was lying? Blossom turned her pink, piercing eyes to look at her brother.

"Really? Because you know, it looked like she got the wrong impression and was thoroughly disappointed." She said, observing Boomer's reaction the whole time. The boy sighed with resignation.

"I don't see what your point is, really. What are you doing here anyway?" Boomer asked, wanting to be left alone already.

"I'm just making sure that you won't get yourself into trouble again." Blossom said and immediately realized that it just _might_ have came out in the wrong way...

"Just like last year?" Boomer asked sarcastically, he couldn't help but feel hurt at his sister's words. Blossom sighed. Yeah, that _definitely_ came out in the wrong way.

"Boomer, you know I didn't—"

"Just drop it." Boomer said through gritted teeth turning his eyes away. "I really don't need anyone, _especially you_ , reminding me about what happened. I know it freakin well, that it was my fault and all."

"Boomer, I really didn't mean it like—"

"Just get out." Boomer said in a low hiss and Blossom got the message instantly. Sighing and giving up, she stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. She really didn't know how to talk with her brother anymore.

The moment Blossom closed the door behind herself, Boomer slide from the couch to kneel in front of the table and hit it with his clenched fists angrily, knocking the glass vase on the floor and shattering it to pieces.

"Fuck!" The blonde cursed, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly. Why did _every fucking time_ he spoke with his sister have to end like this?! Why wouldn't she let him even _slightly_ forget?! Why did everyone around blame him for everything and then were surprised that he blamed himself as well?! Did he _really_ deserve it all? Was he _really_ such a bad person?

Boomer opened his eyes, resting his forehead on the cold surface. What was he talking about? _Of course he was._ The things he had done were indeed _unforgivable_. He deserved everything that happened to him _and more_. So much more even to the point of losing his life...

No, Boomer thought, as he smiled to himself bitterly. That would be too easy, he deserved punishment, and death would be _a blessing._

Looking to the side, the blonde observed the broken vase. Oh the irony, how much he resembled the thing right now...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Oh, hello Bubbles! Sorry to drag you here on Sunday but I really had no choice."

"That's fine, don't worry about it, !" Bubbles said happily, as she took her jacket off and put on the plain, black t-shirt she worked in. Just this morning called her and asked if she could come to Oliveraa and replace her co-worker who called in sick. Bubbles didn't have any plans so she agreed immediately. Actually she was quite glad for the occupation. She just couldn't stop thinking about _Boomer_ , about their night together, about the morning after and then the meeting at the graveyard and his strange words.

Bubbles really didn't know what to make out of this. There certainly was something more to him, believing into his words about being dead or not... and damn it, Bubbles so badly wanted to know what it was! She didn't want to pester the blonde however and be labelled as a stalker. No matter how effective the method could be, it just wasn't her style.

"Okay, I'm glad. I really doubt I would find any other replacement seeing as I only have 2 employees... Bubbles, you listening?" asked, when he saw that the blonde had drifted into her daydream land.

"Wha—? Oh yeah, sure! I'm getting to work!" she said not really hearing her boss's words. Grabbing the apron, she started to bustle around the kitchen.

"You sure you're alright? You seem slightly...off." said, not finding any other words. "Something happened?"

"Of course I'm alright! Nothing happened, really." Bubbles said, grinning widely. Despite wanting to tell everything, she just couldn't. She couldn't tell him about her one-night stand... she wouldn't hear the end of it _and_ she didn't want to make him worried. was the closet thing Bubbles had to a friend in Townsville.

"Okay, if you say so..." said, not in the least convinced, but dropped the subject nonetheless. He didn't want to pry into someone else's business. If Bubbles needed his help, he knew she could come to him anyway. "Now go, I think I heard someone enter the restaurant."

Bubbles nodded taking her apron off and heading to the part with tables. Spotting the customer, she headed towards him.

"Welcome at Oliveraa. How can I help— _Boomer?!_ " Bubbles almost exclaimed. Was she seeing right? The guy sitting in the restaurant she worked in was really _Boomer?_ And to think that she came here to escape the thoughts about the blonde...

Boomer's head snapped up when he heard the familiar, cheerful voice. Looking into the blue, wide eyes he grunted to himself. Great, just _fucking_ great. He left his apartment intending to take a walk but got hungry and went into the first restaurant he saw. It just _had to_ be the same one Bubbles worked in. He couldn't believe his luck... or rather lack of it.

"Seriously, we meet in the strangest situations possible. Are you sure you're not following me?" Bubbles said in wonder, shaking her head lightly. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be pissed at the blonde. Crossing her arms over her chest, she scoffed. "Why am I talking to you anyway, I'm still pissed at you!"

Boomer rolled his eyes and subtly sighed with resignation. He didn't want nor did he have the strength to deal with this right now... _or ever_. Bubbles however, immediately noticed that something was different about Boomer. His face was tired, dull and sad. Eyes slightly red and they lacked the _evil_ glint the blonde had a night before...

"Hey Boomer..." Her anger long forgotten, Bubbles sat on the chair in front of the blonde, feeling concerned. "You alright?" She asked in a worried voice, frowning and inspecting Boomer's face closely.

"Tch." Boomer grunted. He didn't want _pity_. "You know what, I think I should go." He said and started to get up when a warm hand grabbed his and held it tightly.

Bubbles didn't plan on doing this, really. It was pure instinct... she didn't want Boomer to disappear once again.

"No, don't go!" She said hurriedly, pulling him back down. "If it's making you uncomfortable, I won't ask about anything. Just sit down and let me get you something."

Bubbles said, grinning again when she saw Boomer giving up and sitting back down. Going to the kitchen, she wondered what Boomer would like to eat... she forgot to ask. Anyway, something told her that the blonde wasn't a pizza type, so she settled for meatball pasta and bread.

"You know him?" Mr. Cooper asked as he observed the blonde.

"Yeah. Not much though, we just met yesterday." Bubbles answered grabbing the tray with food and leaving the kitchen. frowned lightly. The way he saw them interact, it looked like more than 'not much'...

"Here you are." Bubbles said, placing the tray in front of Boomer and sitting in the same chair as before. Boomer eyed the food in front of him. He really was surprised, he didn't tell Bubbles what he wanted; yet he received exactly that.

"How did you know what I liked?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and slowly twirling the fork that held his spaghetti. Bubbles grinned again, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"You look like a pastita type of guy." She said and laughed, when Boomer chocked on his food slightly.

"I look like _what?_ No wait, I don't want to know after all." Boomer asked, looking amused at the grinning blonde. "So this is where you work, huh?"

"Yeah. Really nice place... but the perverted guy I was telling you about is absent today. He got sick and I'm replacing him... although it's good, I don't think you would like to listen to his 'Penis Stories' while eating..." Bubbles said, pondering on the matter for a moment. Boomer snickered lightly, as he finished another forkful of pasta and started to eat his bread.

"Yeah, I think I've got enough 'Penis Stories' as it is..." Boomer said, smirking at the glare Bubbles sent him. The blonde wanted to say something about their night together, but decided against it, seeing as it was a pretty touchy topic for the other... but she had to ask about _something_ , damn it! She didn't want to waste the opportunity and so badly wished to discover more about the brooding boy before her.

"Okay, I know I said I won't ask about it, so you can tell me to shut up—"

"Shut up."

"– _after_ you hear my question." Bubbles finished, glaring at the smug looking blonde sitting in front of her. "Anyway... is this about your parents? Because I noticed that on the grave that they passed away only two years ago." Bubbles asked, indicating that she meant the mood Boomer was in. She really hoped it wasn't too straightforward...

...no, it sure as hell wasn't, seeing as Boomer started to chuckle darkly to himself right now.

"My parents?" Boomer shook his head. "I don't _miss_ my parents, I couldn't care less if they were dead or alive." Boomer said carelessly, going back to eating with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bubbles blinked. Okay...this was getting weirder with every sentence that left Boomer's mouth. Who in their right mind wouldn't miss their parents? She missed hers and she never even knew them!

"Why is that? I miss mine like hell." She said, looking at the blonde curiously. Boomer shrugged his shoulder again.

"They never gave a shit about me." Boomer said in an emotionless voice. Maybe for someone other then Boomer a topic like that would be deep, complicated and painful, but for him it was extremely plain and easy. Mostly because he _really_ didn't care about his parents. He stopped caring long before they even died, so it didn't make such a big difference anyway. "What about you?"

"Me? They died quite a long time ago...they were really young. My mother was twenty and my father twenty-three. So I didn't really know them... but from what I heard, they were great people." Boomer glanced at Bubbles as the blonde smiled a sad smile. "I really wish I could meet them..." The blonde added in wonder.

They both fell silent, as Bubbles got lost in her thoughts. Boomer observed her silently, chewing on his food slowly. What was so different about the blonde? Boomer never really talked with people he had random sex with... Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Boomer decided that it was high time to get home. This was really getting complicated, how come he couldn't stick to his plan and _ignore_ her?

"Hey, you leaving already?" Bubbles asked, snapping out of her thoughts and seeing Boomer already standing and pulling money from his wallet.

"Hn." The blonde said and turned around, leaving without another word. Bubbles followed Boomer with her eyes. Why was Boomer so defensive all the time? Deciding that she had to act in some way, the blonde quickly got up as well and ran after the boy.

"Boomer!" Bubbles called, running out and catching up with Boomer. The blonde stopped and turned around, hearing his name.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at Bubbles with raised brow as she calmed her breath. Finally, being able to talk, Bubbles straightened herself grinning and Boomer couldn't help but wonder if her face didn't hurt from smiling like that all the time. He sure as hell would have gotten a face cramp a long time ago...

"Listen Boomer, I was wondering..." Bubbles started, being slightly embarrassed. She didn't do this often... she _never_ did this! "If it was okay if I visited you some time... or maybe we could go out somewhere?" She finished uncertainly.

Boomer blinked. Was Bubbles asking him out...? the blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. A relationship... it was something he sucked at _big time_.

Now, Bubbles normally would feel offended at something like that. It took her so much courage to do this, for the first time in her life nonetheless, and she got laughed at. But something about that laugh was off, it wasn't mocking like in the 'who-do-you-think-you-are-to-ask-ME-out' way, it was almost... bitter. When Boomer calmed down finally, he looked at Bubbles with skepticism written all over his face.

"Trust me Bubbles, you wouldn't want to go out with someone like me." He said and Bubbles was just going to ask _why_ , but Boomer didn't give her the opportunity. "Listen, I think you read this situation the wrong way. I want sex, not emotional bullshit."

Bubbles arched her eyebrow. Now it was her turn to look at Boomer with skepticism.

"Boomer please. I'm not _eight_ , I know what a _one night stand_ means." She said and looked to the side. "I don't think that just because we had sex _once_ , we are meant to be together from now on, I'm not _that_ stupid." Bubbles continued, slightly hurt. "I'm not asking you for a relationship or anything of that kind, really. I'm just saying that you interest me in some way and that I really would like to get to know you better."

Boomer stood without a word, observing the blonde. She really did look hurt... she really did look like she sincerely cared... _No!_ Boomer couldn't believe himself. Just a second more and he would have actually _agreed_ to meet the blonde!

"No Bubbles, I don't think it's a good idea." He said, turning to his side partly and intending to leave. "You don't know anything, but trust me on this... it will really be better that way." Boomer finished and turned away completely. Just when he started walking again, he heard Bubbles's voice once again.

"Maybe I don't know anything, but I really would like to find out... Anyway, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." The blonde said and walked back to the restaurant. Her gut feeling told her not to let go of this... and she wasn't intending to.

Boomer only shook his head at the blonde's words, as he continued walking. It was a good thing Bubbles didn't know anything, really... after all curiosity killed whoever got in his way...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nearing his block, Boomer pulled the door open... only to run into someone.

"Hey, watch out where you are going—oh Boomer, it's you!" Boomer looked up at the person he collided with and arched his brow.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the ostentatious red head in front of him.

"What do you think I'm doing here, kid? I was visiting Blossom, what else?" She said, grinning and showing her diamond studded teeth. Right, Princess Morebucks was his sister's best friend. She was _snobby_ , she was _loud_ , she was _rich_... and she had this strange habit of calling Boomer a 'kid' as if she was more than a year older.

Boomer had no idea how a person like Blossom managed to put up with a person like _Princess_ _their entire life_. Oh right, she didn't, Blossom and Princess were enemies for a long time until, one day something happen. Boomer never really dwelled on what that something was, but now looking at Princess he couldn't help but wonder….

"Hey you listening", Princess asked.

"Hn." Boomer simply grunted in response and intended to be on his merry way, when Princess grabbed his shoulder lightly. The blonde flinched at the unwanted contact immediately, sending her a glare. "What?"

Princess laughed shortly.

"Come on, kid, don't be so uptight! Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something. You see, my cousin happened to move in this building and I told her to come and see you, so you know, so she won't be alone in a new place. Full warning she's totally classless, pretty much a boy herself"

"Whatever." Boomer said, sighing with resignation. He knew that despite whatever he would say, Princess would send her freakin cousin to him anyway. Turning away again, Boomer headed to the elevator only to be stopped once again.

"Hey Boomer?" Princess called again, and Boomer turned around looking at her with a twitching eyebrow.

 _"What?"_ He asked utterly irritated. Princess however fell silent and observed the boy for a few seconds with worried face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked finally and Boomer couldn't help but feel surprised at the question. Then he remembered. After all, Princess _knew_...

"I..." Boomer started, not really knowing how to answer that. How _did_ he feel? Worthless? Guilty? Tired? Alone? Miserable? Lost? "I'm... I'm fine."

Princess looked at him knowing damn well that the boy was lying. Blossom was right; Boomer was in far worse condition than _bad_. Boomer however, didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. Walking into the elevator hurriedly, he pushed the button not even sparing one more glance at his sister's friend.

When he finally arrived on his floor, he strode out of the elevator. Walking up to his door, he noticed Blossom standing there, to his great chagrin of course. Without any acknowledgment that he noticed his sister, Boomer started to look for his keys hurriedly.

"Where were you?" Blossom asked, glancing at her brother. He looked more distressed than usual.

"Out." Boomer grunted as he finally found the keys and unlocked his apartment. God, why did Blossom have to live in the apartment that was just beneath his? He was _never_ going to get any peace this way.

"Okay. I just wanted to ask if Princess told you about—" Blossom didn't finish, as Boomer walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him with a loud thud. Blossom sighed, closing her eyes for a minute. She wasn't pissed, no. She was used to this... all in all she could just take her spare keys and go in there. But she wasn't going to do that, _now_ at least. She knew her brother was better left alone at a time like this.

Glancing one last time at the door, Blossom went downstairs to her own apartment. Going in, she first headed to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine and then headed towards her study room. It was her idea, really, to buy Boomer the apartment just above hers. This way she could always keep a close watch on him, and God knew the blonde needed that. Who knew what ideas came to Boomer's mind? He already thought that his life had no point... and the worst thing was that the older Jojo could do _nothing_ about this.

She tried to talk to her brother countless times, but nothing seemed to get through to him. She just didn't know what to say to Boomer anymore. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't explain to him that he _had_ a reason to live, that his existence _did_ matter. She just gave up after some time. Of course it wasn't like she stopped caring, she loved her brother no matter what. She realized that it simply wasn't what Boomer needed. Which of course raised the whole new question of _what_ exactly Boomer needed... and Blossom couldn't find an answer for the world despite thinking about it for the longest hours. The fact that Boomer stubbornly refused to get any professional help didn't change things for the better either.

Sighing again, Blossom ran a hand through her long... no, _short_ hair. The redhead smiled to herself slightly. She still forgot sometimes that she cut her beloved hair almost a year ago. Really, she had done so much to help her little brother and still felt like it wasn't even vaguely enough. Of course she wasn't complaining. All the sacrifices she made, she would make them once again if needed. The only thing that bothered her was that it didn't seem to help Boomer enough. Which only made her mind go back to the previous question – what was it that Boomer needed?

The ringing of her cell made Blossom snap out of her thoughts. Grabbing the phone from the desk, she looked at the ID and smirked.

"Hn?" She grunted, answering the call.

"Pinky don't start with this Hn bullshit again!" Blossom's smirk only widened as she heard the irritated voice of her friend, Brick.

"Hn." Blossom answered again, only to receive a short laugh on the other side.

"God your childish! Anyway, I was wondering if I could drop by your apartment for a minute? I have a meeting in two hours and have to wait somewhere. My apartment is too far away, so I thought about you. What do you say? Just don't say 'Hn'!"

"Sure." Blossom said, also laughing a little.

"Cool, I'll be there in a few minutes !" Brick said before hanging up. Blossom shook her head slightly at her friend's behavior. What weird people they were, these friends of hers...

About fifteen minutes later Blossom and Brick sat on the black, leathered couch, both with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"So, you excited about the this weekend?" Blossom asked, sipping slowly at her drink and looking at her redheaded friend. Brick rolled his eyes immediately when he heard the question.

"Oh yeah super excited, Princess throwing me a birthday party should be fun. Because I'm totally the dude who loves attention and extravagance! Hey do you think she'll have my face everywhere or her own?" Brick sarcastically said, waving his free hand energetically. How he did that without spilling even one drop of his coffee was something Blossom couldn't really understand.

"Be nice! Princess saids it will be the party of the year, besides I've already told her all pictures must have you in them also" Blossom said, arching one brow, Brick waved her off as she laughed.

"So, Pinky..." Brick said, grinning slyly and leaning slightly in the direction of the redhead. "Did you get me something yet?"

"No." Blossom said with a completely innocent face.

"Asshole you could've at least lied" Brick said, trying his best to mask his pout. Blossom couldn't help but to smirk at that. The truth was she already bought a present for her friend, something Brick wanted for a long time... but she wasn't the one to spoil the fun, even if she was the only one having it.

Suddenly the front door swung open and in walks Princess in all her glory. "Bloss, I think I forgot one of my cellphones, again. Normally ya know I'd just buy a new one but this one has all my notes for the party and I- Well what do we have here, Brick did you finally-".

"If you still want teeth to put diamonds on I suggest you shut it", Brick growled.

"Are you guys keeping a secret from me" Blossom skeptically asked. Neither Brick or Princess kept secrets from her, from each other sure…but her.

She looked at the two red heads again, Princess sheepishly, apologetically staring at the floor. Brick glaring at her. Yeah they most definitely were.

The thought troubled Blossom terribly, she knew things were not the same between the three since they all moved to Townsville. Sure on the outside it looked like they were. They were all still together, all joking around and laughing. But there was some distance, some gap that wasn't there before.

She knew she had to address it, she had to say something. But then she thought what if she just makes the gap larger, what if she pushes them away completely.

So she ignores it.

"I'm joking, I know you guys would never. Come on, I need to smoke." Blossom said, getting up and stepping out onto the balcony with Brick and Princess close behind her. When they all had their cigarettes, Blossom and Princess leaned their backs on the barrier, while Brick looked at the horizon, smiling lightly and enjoying the scenery.

"Uh, just my luck. _You_ again." All three red heads raised their heads, only to see Boomer standing on the balcony, also with a cigarette in his hand. Blossom's balcony was slightly longer than Boomer's, so they could see each other clearly. They often met like that, seeing as both of them smoked and both of them liked to stand there and simply think, observing the city's promenade.

"Nice to see you too, little brother." Blossom said simply, not a bit offended at Boomer's words.

"Oh,wassup Boomer its been a minute huh" Brick said with a nod. He received a 'Hn' in response. Surprise, surprise, "Oh yeah Boomer I hope Pinky here gave you my message!"

"Nope, whadda you want?" The blonde asked, looking at the cool boy beneath him.

"I'm having a birthday party next weekend. Princess is throwing it, Pinkys making me go, so you better show your face" Brick said, grinning widely. To tell the truth, Boomer was like a younger brother to him as well, he cared for the small blonde dearly.

"Oh please. You know I don't enjoy things like that..." Boomer grunted, rolling his eyes. Princess's party were _insane_ to say the least...

"Oh come on Boomer, I'm throwing it, how could you not enjoy it" Princess whined.

"Easily" Boomer supplied.

"Nuh-huh, there's no way you're getting out of this! If I go you definitely have to go, I want to see you there on Friday evening or I'll personally come here and drag your emo ass out" Brick said and Boomer swallowed nervously. Did he believe Brick? Why yes, of course he did... he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't joking and really _would_ do that. Boomer knew from personal experience...

"You can bring someone with you, more ears for Princess to talk off I guess." Brick added, looking at Boomer with a now bored expression as Princess scowled.

"Tch. Who am I suppose to bring? I don't know anyone around here, everyone I ever knew is back in Citysville. Not that it would actually change anything..." Boomer said, adding the last part in a whisper. Even if one of his old friends was actually here, he still wouldn't be able to see them.

"How about that hooker from earlier?" Blossom asked suddenly. She wasn't sure whether this would be good for her brother, but going out certainly will and she just knew that Boomer wasn't going to do that otherwise.

"Hooker? Did Boomer get another whore" Princess asked, sincerely curious. She knew _everything_ about Boomer's hookers. It was one of her passions, there were so many of them! Plus she always loved to study the effects of peoples placement on money, it was after all her specialty.

"Are you insane? That's a _hooker_ , for sex only. You don't go to the parties with them." Boomer said, both amused and scared of his sister's idea.

"Why not, you can have sex with her there as well, we won't mind" Princess said, smiling slyly. "And I would like to meet her! I _love_ meeting your hookers Boomer, they are always so interesting!"

Boomer glared at Princess, then Brick, then at his sister. Oh God, they _were_ serious...and the worst part was, he had absolutely no way out of this. If Princess set her mind on meeting his hooker, she _would_ do it. For some strange reason, it was her greatest hobby.

"Tch, whatever. God, what did I do to have a _lunatic_ for a sister..." The blonde murmured, turning away and disappearing in his apartment.

Princess squealed with excitement as she flicked her cigarette on the floor and rushed back into Blossoms apartment, "Yay another hooker story!"

The minute Boomer and Princess went inside, Brick's face dropped. The redhead looked at Blossom.

"It's pretty bad with him, isn't it?" Brick asked, truly concerned. Blossom sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah... The worst thing is, I don't know what to do anymore." Blossom said with a pained expression. Brick watched her closely. It was very rare when you saw Blossom display any emotions, let alone the vivid one like this. She always tried to appear perfect, at ease and collected.

It was usually around him, Princess... or her brother. But lately only around her brother, as Brick noticed dully, it really made Brick more worried with every passing day, both Boomer's and Blossom's mental condition. I mean he did see the empty wine bottle when he first arrived, and he knows for a fact that bottle was full yesterday. "If something won't happen soon... something _big_... then I don't know if there's gonna be any hope for him. Damn, what am I saying, I don't know if there's any hope for him _now_..."

Brick didn't have anything to say to that.


	3. His laugh

Boomer _tried_ to ignore it.

He _really_ did.

But he _couldn't_ do it anymore.

" _What the fuck is the problem_ " Boomer screamed, opening the door violently and glaring at whoever dared to stand on the other side. God, that person wasn't even knocking, they was trying to break the Goddamn door down! Nobody ever knocked on his door, they all knew _better_... and the fact that it was fucking 6 in the morning didn't help either.

"Fuck, you really _are_ a bastard with a stick up his ass. But seriously it took you so long, didn't you hear me or what? Because _bitch_ , I was so loud that probably everyone in that freakin building heard me!" Boomer blinked closing his mouth. What. Was. _That?!_

"Hey, move your kinda in the doorway", The intruder said, pushing past Boomer before he could even react in any way. The blonde still couldn't find any words to say. _Who was this chick?_ He certainly didn't know her, he would remember such a loud person... what was with him and loud people lately, seriously?!

" _The fuck?_ " Was all Boomer managed to choke out. The girl turned around after hearing the blonde speak and Boomer had a good chance to look at her closely.

Despite the baggy jeans and oil stained t-shirt, the girl was pretty, probably around his age. She was on the shortish side, from her smirk he wouldn't dare say petite... her skin was pale, shoulder-reaching hair was pitch black and her eyes were a haunting lime green... her smile was familiar almost as if Boomer had seen it before, then suddenly a small stud gleamed in his sight ...

"Didn't Princess tell you I was coming? Probably not bougie bitch tries to forget the important shit. Oh well, I'm Buttercup nice to meet cha." The girl said, looking around the apartment with a nearly bored exspression.

"She did... she didn't mention that you were coming at _six in the morning_ however." Boomer said sarcastically, pushing the door shut.

" Well the early the better ya know, so much shit to see at daylight, so many places to go" Buttercup said, laughing as she swung off the railing into the next room. "Boomer, right?"

"Right..." The blonde murmured, running a hand through his hair. Sighing, Boomer moved towards the kitchen, as Buttercup sat on the couch in the living room. "Coffee?"

"Oh cool a domestic bitch!" Buttercup said grinning widely as Boomer's brow twitched. He couldn't decide if he should feel offended at being called ' _bitch'_? Because it looked like it was a common word for the girl.

"Here." Boomer said, after making the drinks and placing them on the table. Collapsing on the couch with a loud sigh, Boomer let his eyes close for a minute. He didn't remember when the last time he had to wake up so freakin early was. For him, something like 6 a.m. didn't even _exist_.

"Thanks! You really have a nice place, you know?" Buttercup said, drinking her coffee slowly. "It will take me some time to unpack my things, I have a deadline soon..."

"Deadline?" Boomer asked, cracking one eye open and glancing at the newcomer with slight interest.

"Yeah, I'm a writer, bitch!" Buttercup exclaimed proudly. "Okay, so maybe I'm not _completely_ a writer, I still study journalism... but I do write articles to the newspapers and I'm working on my own book Adventures and shit, its why I moved here. Townsville got everything you need for a good adventure!"

"Oh..." Boomer nodded in acknowledgment. A writer, he surely wouldn't have guessed that but somehow it suited the oil clad tomboy.

"You into writing too?"

"Slightly...more into art though." Boomer thought, thinking about his past life.

"Really? What do you study? I met your sister before, a piece of work she is. Can't imagine she let you not study anything" Buttercup said, with honest interest. Boomer looked like a really intriguing person, Princess was right... but she was right about the other thing as well, he looked really _devastated_ , it was clear from the first glance.

"I used to study architecture." Boomer answered, smiling at the memory subtly. "But I don't anymore."

"Really? Why? Because the look on your face says that you enjoyed it."

"I did... but I stopped." The blonde said, realizing that he had already said too much. He got too melancholic, seriously. It was all in the past now.

"Oh..." Buttercup said, and even though she wanted to ask more, she remembered that Princess and Blossom made her promise not to pester Boomer. Then again, when did she ever listen to those two.

"Kay gonna jump on a limb and say some shit happen. Don't interrupt, don't even talk about it if ya don't fucking want to. Just don't dead your passion, put that shit on hold for sure, but don't dead it" she finished with a proud smile.

Boomer lightly stared at the bold girl infront of him, most people just didn't push. They stop because it wasn't their place to ask questions, but Buttercup. Boomers not even sure if she knew what her place was, he should be angry. But for some strange reason he wasn't.

"Anyway, you heard about the party this weekend? Because Princess told me to come, so I could meet new people bla blaaa. But if its one of those snooty rich people things, I think I'll past..unless your gonna be there to make fun of the pansys with me " Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Boomer said, coming back to earth, glad at the change of topic. "I was forced to come, they are celebrating Brick's birthday."

"Brick? Who's that?" Buttercup asked, moving her head to the side and putting her empty cup away.

"Brick is the best friend of Princess and Blossom. They are insane and inseparable, let me tell you that." Boomer said, thinking about his sister's small gang. They really were _inseparable_ , they knew each other from pre-school, which was... pretty damn long ago, seeing as his sister was turning twenty-two next year. They even followed Blossom from Citysville to Townsville. "He's cool though. Calm, serious and a little idiotic with this big obsession for chemicals and blowing things up... but still cool".

Buttercup laughed at that.

"Damn, you _do_ have a sense of humour after all. So, blue bitch you aren't _just_ pretty." Buttercup said, looking at Boomer's body. The blonde realized then that he had nothing else beside his sweatpants on.

" _Sorry bold bitch_." Boomer said, quoting Buttercup and rolling his eyes. "You aren't half that bad yourself, but I made it a point in my life _not to_ have sex with my neighbors. You know, all the rumors and awkward meetings on the stair case." Buttercup laughed again, looking at Boomer slightly amused. It was getting better and better, she must say.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Okay, I hate to do it, but I have to go." Buttercup said, getting up and heading to the door with Boomer close behind her. "You really are fun, you know that? Anyway, if you want anything I live on the sixth floor, number 23. See you on Friday, Bitch!" Buttercup said before exiting and smirked at the glare Boomer sent her.

Closing the door behind his new neighbor, Boomer sighed and looked around. Now, what was he supposed to do with so much free time?

...There was only one answer for the blonde, really.

Sex.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boomer.

That was the only thing Bubbles was capable of thinking about. If someone asked her what the weather was, she would say: _Boomer_. If someone asked her if she did her homework, she would say: _Boomer_. If someone asked her what she had eaten for breakfast, she would say: _Boomer..._

...Which brought _oh so very not_ innocent mental images to the blondes' mind.

Bubbles screamed in frustration, as she scrubbed the counter in Oliveraa's kitchen. What was happening to her? She hadn't see Boomer in what, three days maybe? And she had already gone insane! God, she had known the blonde only one week, not _even_ that!

"If you're going to do it like that, you will make a hole in there." Mr. Cooper said, chuckling lightly as he entered the kitchen.

"What? Oh sorry..." Bubbles said, confused at first. It was weird enough she didn't say _'Boomer'_ ; the blond thought sarcastically, as she put her arms on the counter and rested her forehead on them. God, had the world gone insane, or was it just her?

"Bubbles, you sure you're fine? 'Cause you sure don't look like it." asked, really concerned about the blonde. The last few days Bubbles had been lost in her thoughts all the time, always thinking about something really hard and not being able to find an answer... or so it looked from his point of view.

"Yeah..." Bubbles murmured into her arm. What was she supposed to tell him, really? She didn't know anything herself. "I'm going home."

With that, the blonde grabbed her jacket and put it on, heading towards the exit and leaving a frowning behind. Walking into the cold night air, Bubbles pulled her jacket closer to herself... and screamed in shock when someone grabbed her arm and pulled back.

"What the fuck?!" Bubbles hissed angrily as she turned around to snap at whoever pulled her so suddenly...only to see Boomer standing in front of her.

The blond blinked a few times, not really sure whether Boomer was really there or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her... _again_.

"What, not happy to see me, Bubblebrain?" Boomer asked, arching one brow at Bubbles's shocked expression.

"Demon!" Bubbles said loudly, pointing one finger at Boomer. "Now I'm sure that you're following me!"

"You invited me to come, remember?" The blonde said, smirking a little. Bubbles didn't have an answer to that.

"So what do you want?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"Sex." Boomer said immediately, his face and voice serious. " _Just_ sex. You think you can give me that?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Of course Bubbles could give him that. Bubbles could give him more for that matter, but if that was all Boomer was asking about—God, it was really hard to think with him inside her , Bubbles thought dimly.

They barely made it to Bubbles's apartment and when they entered the blondes' living room they were already naked. God, was Boomer _horny_... he didn't even wait until they reached Bubbles's bed, he just shoved her face first against the wall and pushed inside.

Not that Bubbles didn't like it of course; she always preferred her sex... spontaneous and full of surprises.

"Nhn..." Boomer moaned, thrusting into Bubbles. Moving his head a little, the blonde bit Bubbles's neck while caressing her breast. God, it was such a good thing Bubbles agreed to this, Boomer feared that she might have refused... and the blonde didn't feel like looking for another girl, it wasn't that easy to find someone reliable, vaguely professional and _healthy._

"Harder..." Bubbles mumbled, closing her eyes tightly and pushing her forehead against the wall as Boomer complied and squeezed her breast more forcefully. Anyway, going back to her thoughts... Bubbles got the message clearly, really. Boomer didn't want to meet the blonde, as he stated earlier, nor did he mean meet as go out and date. Boomer wanted sex, only sex, without any questions. It should have been clear for the blonde from the start, actually it was, really. She just thought that maybe... maybe there would be something else. Well, maybe there still were some chances... and if not, at least there was still sex, amazing sex at that.

"Bubbles..." Boomer panted, feeling himself come inside the blonde and the sticky, wet substance that followed. Ceasing all movement, he rested his forehead against Bubbles's back and closed his eyes, trying to calm down slightly.

"Fuck, aren't you good..." Bubbles said with a sigh, in a tired voice, also calming down slowly. She took in this unique feeling – feeling of Boomer's hand on her breast, feeling of Boomer inside her and damn, did it feel right.

"Just good?" Boomer asked, smirking cockily against the tan skin despite being completely weary. Moving his thumb he stroked the tip of Bubbles's nipple gently.

"Mhm..." The blonde moaned at the sensation. "Better than good."

" _Just_ better than good?" Boomer asked again, his smirk only widening. Moving his head a little, the blonde boy licked Bubbles's neck and then bit and sucked on the spot, sliding his tongue skilfully along her skin.

"God Boomer... _amazing_." Bubbles said again, her breath hissing in her throat as she felt Boomer lick several spots on the nape of her neck. She could do this for hours, seriously. Just laying down and letting Boomer do whatever the hell he pleased, it felt _that_ good...

"Hm, amazing you say." Boomer murmured and bite Bubbles's neck one last time, before moving to the blonds' ear and nibbling the shell of it with his lips. "I think I can live with that."

Bubbles shivered at Boomer's low whisper, at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. Ironically enough, she felt like they were never this close before, despite having sex.

Pulling out of Bubbles, Boomer collapsed on his back on the soft couch he spotted a second earlier. The blond turned around and arched an eyebrow at Boomer laying there and glancing tiredly at the ceiling, completely comfortable with being naked. Grabbing her favoured, fluffy blanket she stood near her couch.

"Scoot over, demon." She said and Boomer rolled his eyes, but moved nonetheless. Bubbles grinned and laid next to him on her side, covering them both and resting her head on the blonde boys shoulder. Boomer ran his free hand through his hair. He really should be going, seriously, but somehow he felt just... content with how things were right now. No worrying about his past, no thinking about his future and what he should or shouldn't do, just the current moment. Boomer didn't have many moments like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Bubbles asked lazily, tracing small circles with her fingers on Boomer's chest. She just couldn't bear the silence, seriously. Boomer smirked.

"Nothing." He answered honestly and turned his head a little to look at the mop of blond hair lying on his shoulder. "What are you doing this Friday?"

"Why?" Bubbles asked, lifting her head slightly and looking into midnight blue eyes. "More sex?"

"As tempting as it is, this is not one of those times, unfortunately." Boomer said. "I was invited to my sister's friend's party and told to bring someone along, specifically you."

"Gee, some romantic spirit you've got there, you know?" Bubbles pouted. "Why specifically me?"

"I don't know, ask my sister – although I doubt you'll get anything from her, I stopped questioning her motives years ago." Boomer said, thinking about his sister and why indeed she wanted him to bring Bubbles along. "Anyway, Bubblebrain, are you or are you not coming?"

"Demonn, of course I'm coming!" Bubbles said. God, the way Boomer was staring down at her made her wonder if the blonde would be pissed if Bubbles kissed him right now. Deciding to take her chances the blonde leaned towards Boomer and just when their lips met, Boomer jerked away violently.

"Fuck, Bubbles!" Boomer cursed, sitting up and glaring at the blonde. "I don't _kiss_ unless having sex! We are not in a relationship, I think I made it clear."

Bubbles turned her eyes away, embarrassed but disappointed at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah..." She answered dully.

"Don't do that again, Bubblebrain." Boomer said, turning his head away as well and calming down. Seriously, he didn't want Bubbles to ruin everything by... by stupid ideas like that. "I think I should get going."

With that, Boomer got up and started to gather his things. When he was dressed and intending to leave, he glanced at the still silent Bubbles one last time.

"Remember about Friday, 8 p.m. at my place."

Bubbles turned her head just in time to see Boomer closing the door behind him. God, she just had to ruin everything, seriously. Like sex wasn't enough, she just had to try and kiss him! And no longer than an hour ago Boomer said that he wanted just sex.

Maybe this whole atmosphere after gave her the wrong impression and she did get caught up in the moment... but she still should have been more patient and not so naive as to believe that Boomer would actually change his mind so fast. It surely needed more time and work than that. She should be glad Boomer still wanted to see her on Friday... or maybe he didn't, he made it clear that his sister told him to invite her.

Bubbles sighed, covering herself completely with the blanket and snuggling into it. She always had this tendency to feel drawn by the strangest guys and the hardest to get to nonetheless. Just like now with Boomer. The blonde made it clear that he wanted sex only, never did anything to actually make Bubbles think differently and yet, here she was, thinking how to make Boomer change his mind and at least be friends with her.

The blond snorted. Friends, right. She knew from experience that when she met someone and felt like this, mere friendship wouldn't satisfy her... which always ended in getting hurt.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"...I need a smoke." Boomer said, searching for his cigarettes nervously.

"What? Are you kidding Boomer? You just smoked! Keep that up and you'll be on Bricks level of pothead. And you don't even smoke pot!" Princess said, sitting down on the couch near Blossom, who looked around the room with the bored expression.

"Fuck you, I ain't a pothead." Brick replied, grabbing a few chocolate cookies and stuffing his mouth with them.

"Obviously, hows the munchies treating ya" Princess bit back.

" Dude you have weed? Share" Buttercup cut in.

"Queenies lying. I aint smoked…in awhile" Brick said while looking at a daydreaming Blossom.

"Sureeeeee" Princess sarcastically drawled. She then swiped some left over chocolate off of Bricks chin. "We believe ya, see Boomer do you want to be a man caught up in his own denial. This could be you"

Boomer rolled his eyes.

" It's not like I _can't_ smoke with you all sitting here and giving me no peace whatsoever." With that, the blonde grabbed the box and the lighter and stepped outside. Sighing in relief, he ran a hand through his hair. It was Friday evening and Blossom, Brick, Princess and Buttercup decided to gather in Boomer's place for some strange reason while waiting for Boomer's companion before going out. Of course Boomer didn't tell them that he invited Bubbles, or his hooker as they labelled her. Why? Because he wanted to have his little revenge and torture them a little with the lack of information.

Finally, the blonde heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! She's here! Can I answer the door?" Princess screamed, already getting up. Boomer's eyes went wide. There was no way in hell he was letting this lunatic greet Bubbles, or anyone else for that matter. Running inside, Boomer sent Princess a glare.

"Put your spoiled ass back on that couch, you puffy haired freak or _I'll_ blow it up!" He said, receiving a pout in return. Going to the door, Boomer took a deep breath, before swinging the door open...and literally gasping at what he saw.

There, Bubbles was standing with already unzipped crop jacket. She had a tight black dress, the sides stitched together with a few chains attached to them. Black heels that made her legs look godly. She even had black eyeliner around her big, baby blue eyes and black eye shadow, which only made them look more alluring. Her hair was in its usual pigtails but even more ruffled, if possible... really Boomer couldn't do anything but gape at her.

"Hi..." Bubbles said slightly embarrassed at how Boomer looked all over her body and still feeling slightly awkward at the situation that took place in her apartment almost a week earlier. She was really stressed before that meeting, God, she wouldn't overdo it if she said that she felt like a schoolgirl on her first date! A minute more and she would start to stutter at every word! Her stomach was making nervous flips and she really felt like hiding in some hellhole... "I hope I'm dressed in an appropriate way, you know..."

"What are you saying?" Boomer said, still stunned by the blondes' looks. "You look great."

Bubbles's cheeks went slightly red when Boomer complimented her. Laughing sheepishly, she looked at her feet. She felt so special when Boomer said something nice about her, mostly because she always knew that he meant his every word.

"Come inside." The blonde said, grabbing Bubbles's hand and pulling her into the apartment. The minute Bubbles entered the place she heard loud talking and laughing and felt even more stressed immediately. Boomer didn't say anything about meeting anyone in his home; she thought they were going to meet everyone in the club.

Boomer pushed Bubbles into the living room and stopped in front of the couch on which everyone was sitting. Bubbles swallowed nervously. God, why was she so stressed, it wasn't like her at all! And how many people were here, she thought Boomer was a loner and didn't know anyone and here, she was proved entirely _wrong_. It looked like she was the only one without friends after all.

"Oh! Boomer's hooker is here!" Princess exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands into the air in a happy gesture. Bubbles's eyes went wide. A hooker? She looked angrily at Boomer, punching him in the shoulder lightly.

"Demon! You told them I'm a hooker!" Bubbles said, forgetting about her nerves immediately. "Now they're gonna think I'm some cheap whore!" She screamed putting her hands in her hair in frustration, _really terrific_. Boomer arched one eyebrow and looked at Bubbles amused.

"Well... aren't you?" He asked casually and everyone laughed as Bubbles continued to send daggers with her eyes at him. "No seriously Bubblebrain, I didn't tell them that. They assumed it themselves."

"Just introduce us already, I'm anxious to know her!" Princess said.

"Okay, okay... So first on the right is my older _insane_ sister, Blossom." Boomer said and Bubbles glanced at the older sibling. Was she seeing right? They looked nothing alike, if anything she would've thought all the red heads were related. Boomer was lucky to have a sister, she wished she had one as well. Bubbles grinned widely and nodded her head. Blossom looked at the blond in wonder, returning the gesture.

"Next, the guy with the cap eating me out of a house that is sitting next to her is Brick – it's his birthday we are celebrating. Be careful around him, he just _might_ blow you up or something..." Boomer said, murmuring the last part and Bubbles smiled slightly.

"Oh god, it was one time" Brick said and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, moving on... Next, the diamond studded piranha anxious to meet you is Princess..."

"Boomer." Princess looked at the blonde shaking her head with disapproval. Boomer cursed under his breath.

"Right, the lovley and gracious _Princess_..." Boomer said and Bubbles started to chuckle, as well as the rest of the company. "And where is..."

"Bitch Blue! I ate your cereals, I hope you don't mind." Buttercup said, dropping one arm casually around Boomer's shoulder and grinning widely. Then she moved her eyes to the blond girl before her. "Sup dude _"_

"Buttercup." Boomer said with resignation, closing his eyes for a second and sighing tiredly. There was just no use removing her arm, it would only mean a punch in the shoulder...as Boomer learned from the last week... "This is Bubbles—"

"Oh, that hooker Princess was talking about?" Buttercup asked, inspecting Bubbles closely, who shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. "Bitch, is she _hot!_ Where did you get her? Was it somewhere I'd like to write about? I want one too!"

Bubbles frowned lightly. What was with people calling her _a hooker_? What was with this girl calling Boomer _a bitch_... and what was with this girl _being so close with Boomer?!_ Bubbles didn't want anyone near Boomer, it took her so much work to work her way slowly towards him and she was only at the beginning and this girl seemed to already be at the end. How long had they known each other anyway?

...No, Bubbles wasn't jealous _. She most definitely wasn't_. What was jealousy? She _didn't_ even _know_ that word...

"Can we go now?" Boomer asked, looking at his sister pleadingly. Blossom smirked, observing the whole situation silently up until now. Something was going on...and Blossom wouldn't call herself The Perfect _Prodigy_ if she wasn't going to find out _what_...

...She really did call herself that. Not that someone was going to find out about it _ever._

"Why? Don't you enjoy your current situation?" She asked, getting up and grabbing her bag. "Anyway, you and Bubbles are going to ride with Brick and I, Princess and Buttercup will drive in another car."

With that, everyone grabbed their things and headed towards the underground parking lot. Bubbles looked at the black, slim Chevrolet Volt in front of her. God, were all the Jojo's so freakin _loaded?_ The most expensive cars, motors, apartments... What were they doing for a living, really? Bubbles made a mental note to ask Boomer about that later...

Bubbles got into the car as carefully as she could and sat on the black, cold leather seat. If she were to damage _something_ , she wouldn't be able to pay it off for the rest of her freakin life!

"Boomer, does your sister drive as madly as you?" Bubbles asked, putting her belt on and looking at the blonde doing the same.

"You have no idea" Brick answered her instead, laughing lightly as Blossom elbowed him. "It's really a miracle she's still alive! I think it's her third car this year"

Bubbles gulped in fear and looked at Boomer's smirking, smug face.

"Maybe I'll take a cab..." Bubbles said in a small voice and Blossom chuckled darkly, adjusting the mirror and turning the engine on.

"Bricks exaggerating, besides too late." She said with the most innocent expression ever while pulling out of the garage. "Any last words?" She added, pushing the accelerator and smirking at Bubbles's terrified expression.

The blonde yelped when she was pushed into the seat and then leaned to the side, grabbing Boomer's arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Demon! I don't wanna die!" She screamed, closing her eyes. Blossom was really driving _like crazy_ , even more than Boomer! They weren't even on a highway and she already drove, what 120 km/h?

"Tch, Bubblebrain." Boomer's brow twitched at the blond. "You're gonna tear my fucking arm off!"

"I don't care!" Bubbles screamed back, hugging Boomer's arm even closer. Then she cracked her eyes open slightly and glanced at the blonde with the teariest expression possible. "Boomer...If something's gonna happen... if I don't survive through this... I want you to live on... for the both of us!"

Boomer started to laugh at Bubbles's behavior. His cheeks were starting to hurt him from laughing so much lately, seriously.

"God, you are such an idiot, you know that?" Boomer said, still in a laughing voice though. In the front of the car, the mood wasn't so laughable, however. Blossom and Brick were entirely shocked... no, it didn't even _begin_ to cover it; they were _completely_ and _utterly stunned_.

Brick glanced meaningfully at Blossom, who stared at Boomer through her rearview mirror. They both thought the same thing: they hadn't seen Boomer behave, let alone _laugh_ like that in a year... or even _more_. No, Blossom thought, she was _sure_ she had never seen her little brother in such a good mood.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After the half an hour ride from hell, as Bubbles called it, they finally made it to the club. Stepping out of the car eagerly, Bubbles looked at the building in front of them in amusement.

"Wow, it looks like a great place!" She said, as Boomer, Blossom and Brick joined her outside.

"You think so?" Blossom said smirking, satisfaction all over her face. Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Come on Blossom, stop pumping your ego up." He said and Bubbles looked at him in confusion. "This club, Cloud 9, is my sister's property." Boomer explained looking at the blonde with a bored expression.

"Really? Wow, that's cool!" Bubbles said. This surely did answer her question from earlier...

"Technically, I'm the partial owner. Birthday boy here does the real work, I just do the number shit" Blossom added, grinning in pure happiness.

Brick simply grunted, "I help out here and there. Lets just go inside I don't wanna here Princess mouth when she see's us still outside" and with that, he started to enter the large club, the rest following shortly behind him.

Boomer knew at that moment, it was going to be the weirdest time of his life


	4. Her time

Bubbles could swear the whole party started out _weird_ , then went _slightly_ insane, then it was a pure _mental institution..._ but let's start from the beginning...

Of course the minute they got inside, they all got caught up in the already drunken, screaming crowd. Bubbles had never seen so many drunk crazy people at once, _never_ in her entire life! There were hundreds of them and the place was _huge_. It had at least five floors, a swimming pool, several Jacuzzis and dark rooms, two enormous dance floors, a stage for live performances, bars and comfortable places to sit of course... _just everything!_ To say that the blonde was stunned was understatement.

They also got the best place to sit, seeing as Brick was the main guest. The leathered couch was in a U shape, black and extremely comfortable. It was on the second floor and they could clearly see the crowded dance floor beneath them. After they sang Happy Birthday, the time for presents came.

Blossom got her red headed friend a painting. But not some ordinary painting, _mind you_ , it was made by Brick's favorite artist, almost impossible to get...and it was an _original_ piece. Bubbles could only guess it cost a fortune. When Brick saw his present, he literally gasped then quickly composed himself and hugged Blossom tightly. What a hilarious sight that was, really both seemed surprised by Bricks actions, Bubbles assumed he wasn't a very emotional person... Anyway, Princess got him some fancy car and Buttercup got him something connected with explosions – Bubbles _didn't_ want to know, Boomer somehow managed to get a hold of some retro album Brick had always wanted.

All in all everyone's gifts were amazing, and Brick seemed to really like them. With every gift Bubbles felt even stupider about her 25 dollar gift card.

"Okay, now that we have that behind us, it's time to... dance!" Princess exclaimed loudly, standing up from her place. "Come on, Brick!"

" Yeah okay. Everyone move yer ass were all going to the dance floor. That means you and Little boy Blue , Pinky", Brick shouted.

"What? Why me?" Blossom asked, looking a bit flustered. Brick rolled his eyes and grabbed the red head by her arm.

"Because Princess is a bratty red head who wont cease talking my ears off if I don't, and I refuse to be on the dancefloor with Queenie alone. Besides been awhile since you've dance right, let loose for once." Blossom had no other choice than to sigh at that. Getting up with a small smirk, she followed the boy to the dance floor. In a matter of seconds the two red heads were playfully grinding on one another.

"They totally just ditched me and dancing was my idea" Princess whined.

"Brick's right! Come on Boomer!" Buttercup said, ignoring her cousin entirely, grabbing Boomer's arm and pulling him after them, before the blonde had a chance to even open his mouth. Sighing with resignation, he shook his head. There was no use fighting with these people really. Sending Bubbles an apologetic look, he followed Buttercup .

The blond frowned slightly. She wasn't jealous... but what was the _exact_ nature of their relationship?

"Worried, Blondie," Princess asked, laughing lightly after seeing Bubbles' glare. "If I wasn't this fabulous I'd be worried too."

"What? No, I'm not worried, really!" Bubbles denied hurriedly, waving her hands.

"Sure you're not." Princess said, winking at her playfully. "Seriously I'd watch out, Buttercup is aggressive and rude and boyish, but she's also likeable. Damn likeable, don't ask me why. She may even steal your boyfriend"

"Boy- _boyfriend_?" Bubbles asked, choking on her drink. Looking at Princess she saw the woman grinning widely. "Boomer's not my boyfriend..." She added, in a quieter voice however. How come saying it made her sad?

Princess observed the girl for a few seconds. There was something extremely honest about her... and something extremely lonely as well. Smiling, the diamond studded woman sipped on Bubbles drink.

"But you sure as hell would want him to be, right?" She asked, arching one eyebrow and observing as Bubbles's face went red instantly. "Don't deny that, that's pretty obvious... from the way you keep looking at him and all."

Bubbles slammed her forehead on the table in embarrassment.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Well, I don't know...for me you couldn't be more. For him...it's hard to tell really." Princess said, pondering on the matter for a minute while playing with Bubbles straw. "Boomer probably notices that as well... but ignores."

"Ignores?" Bubbles said, really interested in the conversation. For the first time she was going to get some facts about the blonde. "Why would he ignore it?"

"Why indeed..." Princess answered, getting lost in her thoughts. She had a pretty good idea _why_ he would ignore it, she couldn't tell it to the blonde however, no matter how much she wanted. "But look at this like that: he _tries_ to ignore it but yet, here he is _with_ you."

"But didn't his sister order him to bring me or something?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Ordered? Can you really picture Boomer being ordered around by anyone? I mean sure Brick may scare him a bit, and Blossom definitely bosses him around from time to time. But if he really doesn't want to do something, he won't."

Bubbles looked at Princess in wonder, as the woman grinned at her suggestively. She really _did_ have a point...

"Just know this..." Princess decided to give a clue to the blonde after all. She seemed like she was worth it, really. From the way she interacted with Boomer, it could turn out extremely good...or very, _very_ bad. Princess decided to take her chances however. She really hoped she was right, if not... Blossom was going to have her head. "Things with Boomer _never were_ and _never will be_ easy. Whatever it is, this thing between you, it's merely _a beginning_ and it will take a great deal of patience and stubbornness to get through it and actually succeed. Don't give up easily... and be ready for _literally_ everything. If you really care that is."

Bubbles looked at Princess amused. Words couldn't describe how fucking _grateful_ she was! It was actually the first piece of _real_ information she got about Boomer.

"God, Princess, I love you!" Bubbles exclaimed loudly throwing her arms around the sparking women and grinning widely. "You can't even imagine how helpful that is!"

"Yeah, yeah just get off already." Princess said, as she lightly pushed Bubbles into a seat. Then smiling sincerely she saids. "Just put that information to good use...and don't tell anyone I was the one who told you anything."

"Sure!" Bubbles said bouncing happily in her seat. Then she noticed Boomer approaching them with an irritated expression. The blonde sat right next to Bubbles and glared at Princess.

"I swear, your cousin is insane." He said, grabbing his Malibu and drinking half of the glass in one shot. Bubbles let out a small smile while Princess arched her eyebrow.

" _No shit_. What was it this time?" Princess asked, but Boomer just shook his head, indicating that he really wasn't able to put it into words. "Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know." Boomer said sarcastically. " She got bored of dancing and started a drinking contest, she won by the way, against a man. A 6'2, 250 pound man, he got upset an nearly killed the both of us. She then said she needed to get laid to celebrate."

"No surprise, I guess I''ll go find her, or at least that yummy guy she beat. Ya know stroke his ego among other things" With that, Princess stood up and headed downstairs.

Bubbles glanced at the blonde, grateful that Princess left them alone. According to her advice, Bubbles was supposed to be patient and stubborn with Boomer and not give up... hell yeah, those were the things she was the best in! Maybe her patience needed a little work, but that wasn't something she _couldn't_ do.

"Do I have something on my face or is it just that interesting?" Boomer asked, arching one brow curiously at the blonde.

"Heh. You bet it is." Bubbles said after snapping out from her thoughts and smiling.

"Bubblebrain." Boomer said, smiling lightly. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Wow, aren't you considerable tonight." Bubbles said, looking at Boomer amused. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I asked you out, remember? Anyway, we can either dance, sit here or explore the club..." Boomer said, elaborating on their options. Weird or not, he really wanted Bubbles to have a good time. This current situation went much further than a random sex situation and he had no problems behaving himself and acting accordingly. Boomer _had_ some tact, thank you very much.

"Exploring!" Bubbles screamed immediately. "I love exploring, it's so much fun to do! Come on!" With that the blonde got up and pulled Boomer with her, already excited. "So, where are we going first?"

"Hm... How about we start from the next floor? Dark rooms, Jacuzzi and so on." Boomer said after thinking for a minute. Bubbles nodded eagerly and they both went upstairs. The blonde couldn't even count how many people they saw making-out on their way up.

After about two hours, when they managed to visit almost every room and laugh from the most stupid things that came to their mind, they stopped near the bathroom as Bubbles declared a great need in using one.

After going into the room, she swung open the first door she saw... and closed them almost immediately, blushing all over her face. God, she shouldn't be surprised, really, but still... deciding to use another stall, she went quickly inside, did what she had to do and stepped out of the bathroom with an embarrassed expression. Boomer arched an eyebrow, pushing away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Something wrong?"

"What? No, no! Why would something be wrong?" Bubbles asked, but the fact that she did it very fast and was looking everywhere beside Boomer made the blonde doubt his answer. Then he smirked.

"What, did you see someone giving a blowjob?" He asked casually, and observed as Bubbles's eyes went even wider and her face even reader. "Don't tell me you've never done it before."

"Wha—?" God, how could Boomer speak so... _casually_ about this. And did he just insult her blowjob skills? Bubbles frowned. "You bet I have the best blowjob skills on this side of the Equator!"

Boomer had to laugh at that.

"Really? I'll remember that." He said, smirking suggestively at the blond, who only got more embarrassed. "Anyway, come on. I've got something to show you."

With that Boomer grabbed Bubbles's hand and steered her towards the elevator. The blonde immediately wrapped her fingers around Boomers hand, not very tight but strong enough to give Boomer a sign that she didn't want to let go any time soon. Maybe it was slightly daring, but at least she wasn't trying to kiss him. Boomer of course noticed it immediately and debated with himself whether he liked it or not... his first reaction was to jerk his hand away of course, but he decided holding hands wasn't that bad. He could do that much for the blonde, he did owe her his life, Princess really _would_ kill him if he didn't come with Bubbles.

After getting to the top floor, they entered a beautifully decorated hall, which were surprisingly _empty_. Leading Bubbles to one of the doors, Boomer typed the code and they opened with a quiet click. Stepping inside, the blonde gasped in shock and astonishment.

They were in an enormous room with one wall and part of the ceiling completely made of glass revealing beautiful promenade beneath and sky above them. The room, or rather chamber, was full of exotic flowers, had a pool in the middle of it with clear, blue water and comfortable looking white couches and small tables in the corner. Everything put together with the delicate light coming from the pool and Bubbles could swear she didn't want to leave this place _ever._

"You like it?" Boomer asked, looking around. It was silent, _for a change_ , and Boomer sure as hell appreciated it.

"Do I like it? God, Boomer! It's beautiful!" Bubbles said, still stunned at the sight in front of her. "What is this place anyway?"

"These are the private quarters for rent. But since today we have only Brick's birthday here, they are left empty... and I just happen to know the entering code." Boomer said with a smirk and let himself be dragged around by Bubbles. Finally, the blonde decided to sit by the pool. Letting go of Boomer's hand – with great regret – she sat on the edge. Taking her shoes off, she put her feet into the water, moving them around and smiling tenderly. Boomer sat next to the blonde, with his legs crossed.

"God Boomer... you really are lucky." Bubbles said quietly after a few minutes of silence and simply enjoying the blondes company.

"Me? Lucky?" Boomer asked sarcastically, shaking his head. If only Bubbles knew...

"Yeah. Well, aren't you?" The blonde asked, turning to the side and looking at Boomer. She paused for a second, fiddling with a bottle of vodka, letting the silence around them envelope the room. "I know something really tragic must have happened during these last years... but still, it's not so bad, is it?"

"Not so bad? _Right._ " Boomer chuckled humorlessly.

"Oh come on, Boomer. Don't look at everything so pessimistically!" Bubbles said, intending to really show the blonde that despite life sucking, sometimes big time, there were still things to enjoy in it. "For one, you don't have to worry about money. You have everything you want, and it really _can_ be a bother, the money I mean. I can tell you that from experience." The blonde said, shaking her head and taking a swig of the bottle.

"You live only from what you earn at Oliveraa, I can't imagine that going well with your apartment?" Boomer asked, as he remembered the building from the week before.

Bubbles laughed, nodding her head and downing another swig of the bottle "My apartments not too bad, but I have do extra stuff to meet rent. I like to paint, so on the good days just selling those are enough. Bad days are scrubbing toilets"

" You don't have anyone to help with the bills" Boomer asked.

"What like a roommate, no I couldn't find one… I don't really know anyone here so…yeah. My god father, Dick Hardly, no pun intended that is actually his name. Anyways he sends me some money every month, but I always donate it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause he's terrible.." Bubbles slowly said. Suddenly she grinned, " he writes porn books!".

"Porn books?"

"Yeah! That is a passion of his life, _really_. Can you imagine what weirdo spends his life writing about fucking. Only thing worse than that is the weirdos reading it. Its like hey, look at me I'm a perverted turtle who likes to read about positions and shit" Bubbles explained and Boomer had to laughed at that. That was one hell of a story.

" I think I like plastered Bubbles, I should've let you get shitfaced when we met." Boomer said, still chuckling and Bubbles grinned happily at that.

"Anyway, back to the topic! Money aside... you have great family as well." Bubbles said and Boomer sent her a confused look. "By family I mean your sister of course, but also Brick, Princess and even Buttercup. Seriously Boomer, don't you realize how lucky you are to have them? They are simply amazing and clearly love you... how I wish I had people like that, really. And seriously, I thought you really had no friends whatsoever."

Boomer tried to take everything in as Bubbles chuckled lightly. Okay, so maybe he was lucky to actually have so many people around him, even after everything that happened. _Sincere_ people, to say more... but that aside, the blonde decided to concentrate on Bubbles's words about not having anyone. Now that he thought about it, she never mentioned any friends, she lived alone...

"Oh come on bubblebrain, you've got to have _some_ friends." Boomer said. He just couldn't picture Bubbles of all people as a lonely person. With this loud and open personality of hers... how was that even possible?

"Well, there is Mr. Cooper, but he's kind of old so I can't really tell him much... and maybe that guy from 'Penis Stories' but I don't think we are that close. We're cool with each other sure, and I enjoy his company but we don't hang out outside of work and I don't think I really trust him." Bubbles said, thinking about the matter for a minute longer. No, there was no one else.

Boomer looked at the blonde shocked. Even now, in his current situation he had more friends than that. When he was back in Citysville, he had even more friends, _despite_ his bastard personality. There was Robin and Mike, his best friends. Mary, his distant relative... and of course his sister, Brick and Princess.

The blonde observed Bubbles in silence. She stared into the water, and even though she had a small smile gracing her lips, it didn't reach her eyes. They actually reflected _pain_ and Boomer realized that he felt _bad_ for Bubbles. For the first time in his life, he actually felt bad for someone other than _himself_...

"Come here." Boomer murmured quietly and reached out his arm, putting it on Bubble's shoulder and pulling the blonde to him. Bubbles immediately leaned in, putting her head on Boomer's chest and scooting closer wanting to feel his body as much as possible.

"I don't really know why it's that way..." Bubbles said in a small voice, sniffing slightly as tears started to run down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, God, how she _hated_ to do it, especially in front of others! But she just _couldn't_ stop herself. She had always been alone, even back when she lived with Dick, she was alone. She felt so _lonely and miserable_ all of sudden... "I'm sorry I know I'm a stupid, loud, annoying crybaby..."

"Shh..." Boomer whispered, rocking Bubbles lightly from side to side. He really didn't know what to do with a crying person; he never had to deal with such a situation. But he couldn't believe it, really. How could anyone say something like that about the blonde? Sure she was loud and sometimes acted idiotic... but more you hung out with her, you just started to like it and it was _funny_. Moreover, it wasn't everything there was to the blonde, she was extremely matured emotionally, she always knew when to be serious and saw things as they really were.

Sighing, Boomer moved his hand from the blondes' shoulder and twirled a curly strand within her left pigtail.

"You really shouldn't believe them whoever told you that bullshit." Boomer started in a whisper when he felt Bubbles calming slightly. "You're a great person, really...and that's coming from a block of ice like me." The blonde said and Bubbles chuckled quietly. "Don't give a shit about what other people think, it's your life and they are probably just jealous."

"You really think so?" Bubbles asked, lifting her head slightly and looking at Boomer with her puffy eyes. Boomer looked down at the blonde with half lidded eyes and moved away a few strands of hair from his face.

"Why would I lie, Bubblebrain? _Have_ I ever lied to you?"

"Heh, good point." Bubbles said, letting out a small laugh and putting her head back on Boomer's shoulder. "Do we have to leave this place?"

"Don't worry, we have time until Blossom will take us back home, Brick won't let her go that easily."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brick indeed didn't plan on letting Blossom go easily. It was his birthday and he was going to take full advantage of it... or actually was already doing it. Right now they were both sitting at the bar, sipping slowly on their drinks and talking about random things.

"So, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Actually smiles, no fake handshake or nods. Princess didn't do half bad, eh?" Blossom asked, looking at her good friend.

"I guess Queenie did alright I'm not complaining. More interested on how long you were analyzing me to deduce that Pinkie" He said, smirking. "I loved the present you got me, you didn't have to, really. I know it was a bitch to find and cost so much as well."

"It doesn't matter. I do anything for you, you know I love you." Blossom answered and smiled slightly.

Brick bit his lower lip, turning his red eyes away. God, how he wished she meant it in the way he wanted... Shaking his head, Brick looked at the floor when he heard one of the songs Blossom always liked.

" Finally a song that doesn't suck ass. Come on Red, lets dance" He said, getting up and pulling Blossom with him. Blossom was just about to point out that Brick hates this song, but decided against it. It _was_ his birthday after all.

They danced through the entire song, Blossom with a giant smile on her face and Brick with a small smirk on his. When the song switched to a slow jam, Brick looked at the redhead uncertainly.

"What is it?" Blossom asked arching one brow at her friend's hesitation.

"Nothing I'm just tryna figure out how cheesy we would look if we ..ya know" Brick said laughing sheepishly, it was _so_ embarrassing! Could he risk asking Blossom to do it? He really wanted to, but what if... oh hell, it was _now or never_. "kept dancing " He finished finally, getting unbelievably nervous. He was usually Mr. Cool but damn it this was 10 years in the making. God, Blossom was going to think that he was such _a child_...

"Hn." Blossom grunted and Brick instantly frowned, ready to argue with her and stomp his way home. " It be macaroni and cheese sticks cheesy, but I'd be honored ."

With that, Blossom put her hands around Bricks neck pulling him closer. Brick was stunned, but wasn't going to change his mind of course. Putting his hands around the redheads waist, he grinned down at her

"Honored huh. Careful you pump my head up, I'll never let you deflate it" He said and received another one of those rare smiles in return. It really didn't happen often, only around special people and Brick loved every single one of them. He just wished they meant something more... he just wished Blossom thought about him as more than a friend.

God, he really had depressing thoughts today... then again, he always got melancholy on his birthday. How many years was it anyway? _Ten_ maybe, since he though this way about his Blossom? Yeah, it was since Middle School. Freakin _long_ time... but Brick didn't regret it in slightest. So what if Blossom didn't love him in the same way he did? He'd get used to it...somehow. And if a friend was what she needed, Brick was more than willing to act as one, even if it hurt like hell, he wasn't going to complain... he _wasn't_...

Gritting his teeth silently and stepping closer, he pulled Blossom just a bit closer. Of course it wasn't like he didn't give her any signs... but lack of any reaction from the other side for so many years could mean only _one_ thing. She simply wasn't interested. Brick was glad that they still were friends at least.

Take the situation right now for example. Sure she agreed to this dance, but Blossom was just this way towards her friends. See despite Brick stepping closer, Blossoms arms were still _only_ loosely dropped around his neck, nothing more. God, how he hated this situation! Despite knowing the answer for so many years, he still looked for some kind of sign, _anything_ , even the smallest one. He still hoped somewhere deep down that Blossom's actions held some deeper meaning... but he always turned out to be _wrong_. He simply saw things that weren't even there.

Taking in Blossom's scent for the last time, in the feeling of her warm body pressed to his, Brick stepped away as the song came to an end. Moments like that were so rare he learned to savor them dearly. Putting a happy facade immediately, he smirked at the pink eyed girl.

"You were right macaroni and cheese sticks defiantly." He said, winking playfully and receiving a short laugh in return. Then Blossom's cell rang. Coming out of the crowd to a quieter place with Brick close behind her, Blossom answered the phone.

"Boomer? Something happened?" Blossom asked, already feeling concerned. She really was over sensitive when it came to her little brother's safety.

"No, nothing's wrong." Boomer said in a quiet voice and Blossom barely heard him. "I was just wondering when are you heading home."

"Home? I don't know, what time is it?"

"3 a.m."

"Oh... well, I intended to stay for a few more hours at least. Why?"

"It's just Bubbles had fallen asleep and I thought that if she's tired then there's no use staying here. But if you're not going then we will take a cab or I could drive and you would go back with Princess."

"No, you already drunk alcohol and a cab isn't a great idea either... I will take you home."

"No, come on. It's Brick's birthday and he surely wants you to stay longer." Boomer said, sighing. He should have known Blossom wasn't going back home any time soon, but if he just disappeared his sister would kill him the morning after.

"It's alright. I'll take you two and then come back. We will meet on the parking lot... or do you need help with her?"

"No, that's fine, I think she's already waking up... See you there." Boomer said and hung up. Blossom also put her phone away and looked at a slightly disappointed Brick.

"Sorry. I'll just take them home and come back, okay?" Blossom asked and when Brick nodded sending her a reassuring smile, she headed towards her car.

Brick looked on after his friend. Blossom really cared about her little brother and he honestly loved her for it... but sometimes he wished she would concentrate on herself for a minute instead.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boomer steered a half asleep Bubbles to the car, helping her to get in. When both of them were inside, the blonde immediately collapsed to the side, putting her head on Boomer's knees and smiling pleasantly. Boomer smirked as well, putting one of his hands into Bubbles's soft hair and moving it thought it, destroying the pigtails entirely.

Blossom glanced at her brother and his new friend while getting into the car as well. They really seemed to get extremely _friendly_ in an extremely _short time_. It sure as hell was something more than a one night stand... even if they didn't realize it yet themselves. One look at Boomer's behavior around the blonde confirmed all of the Blossom's thoughts. It was so easy to read Boomer in a situation like this. But despite being happy for her brother, Blossom was still worried. Because if everything turned out even _slightly_ similar to the events from the last year, Boomer was _not_ going to get up after that once again... she was sure of it.

She wasn't going to do anything just yet. She had to talk with Bubbles and Boomer first, to come to any constructive conclusions... then she would see.

"So what exactly happened?" Blossom asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping blonde.

"Nothing much." Boomer said, shrugging his shoulders and not prying his eyes from Bubbles."We talked a little... and I realized that some people had it hard in their lives as well."

Blossom looked slightly shocked at that. As far as she remembered, everything was always about Boomer. To hear him speak like that...

"What exactly does she know?" The older Mojo asked firmly, but still somehow gently. Boomer's blue eyes moved up and he looked at his sister.

"Only that I have my grave in the cemetery." Boomer said and noticed his sister's eyes narrowing instantly. "Don't look at me like that, her parents are buried just next to our family... and I _did_ introduce myself when I met her at the club, she would have found out anyway."

"Why didn't you use your fake name then?" Blossom asked, slightly irritated. Didn't he know how much it could cost them?

"Seriously, I didn't expect to see her ever again... at the _graveyard_ especially. Don't worry; she doesn't know anything more though. She doesn't look like the one to tell anything anyway."

"Boomer..." Blossom said in a low voice, glaring at her brother dangerously through the mirror. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. We can't risk anything and so on..." Boomer said dully and looked at Bubbles again. "Is this how it will be until we die? Always in hiding, always in fear, always remembering..."

Blossom sighed tiredly. What could she say, really? It was what they chose.

"Where am I supposed to drop her?" She asked, deciding to change the topic.

"At my apartment, where else. She'll sleep there for tonight." Boomer said. He really couldn't picture Bubbles going back home in this state, she would probably collapse on the staircase and sleep there... so might as well take her home, if he was to take care of her anyway.

Blossom nodded and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. When they finally arrived, Boomer somehow managed to get Bubbles out of the car. Then he looked at Blossom.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do it... You should have your fun as well." Boomer said, looking at his sister awkwardly. Blossom observed her sibling, slightly stunned. It was the first time in a long time that Boomer actually thanked her for anything.

"No problem. You know I'm always there for you." Blossom said, smiling gently as her brother returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I know." And he was fucking grateful for it, Boomer added, in his mind however. He's not sure if he would ever tell Blossom this to her face, but he wouldn't manage without her.


	5. His friends

Boomer stirred and blinked his eyes open slowly. The first thing that came to his view was blonde... blonde hair. God, it was everywhere! Boomer blew lightly a few times, wanting to get the ticklish feeling from his face. When the method seemed to be unsuccessful, Boomer scooted away, but not _far_ away, as something was holding him firmly in place.

The blonde gazed at Bubbles sleeping form in wonder. She lay on her side in a fetal position, facing Boomer, one arm dropped around his waist holding him in a death grip. Boomer smirked. Seriously, it wasn't like he intended to go anywhere... if anything he would kick Bubbles out.

Glancing at the clock beside his bed Boomer noticed that it was already past twelve. Oh well, he usually got up around this time.

"No...no, don't.. please..." Boomer looked at the blonde immediately, when he heard her muttering some words. She was still asleep, her eyes moving under her lids wildly.

"Please... I don't… it..." Bubbles murmured further and Boomer frowned. It didn't look like a very pleasant dream... Boomer moved one of his hands up and pulled it through Bubbles tangled curls. Then his thoughts drifted to yesterday's talk.

The idea of the blonde having no friends whatsoever was absolutely beyond Boomer's thinking capacity. It just didn't _fit_... the world sure was a weird place; nothing ever was as you expected it to be. But as Boomer remembered Bubbles small trembling pose, her eyes full of sorrow, he couldn't help but want to take care of her... _somehow,_ he, of all people. God, he really did have so many mental problems he wasn't even capable of taking care of himself, let alone someone else... but he just couldn't forget the way his heart ached when he observed the blonde in such a state.

Then Boomer realized that he wasn't the only person in the world that had it rough, that other people suffered as well, and that despite this, there still were things in life to be happy about. The problem was in seeing them of course. But as Boomer noticed, you could see many things if you only open your eyes...or someone did it for you, like Bubbles did for him last night. Sure it didn't mean all his problems were going to disappear, quite the opposite. He needed to face them some time soon; running away was never a good option. Bad things left alone only became worse after all... but Boomer wasn't sure whether he was ready to face his demons. Well, at least he wasn't alone and didn't have to worry about anything but this...

"No... give em back...please..please . Leave…Boomie" Boomer blinked when he heard Bubbles say his name. So she was dreaming about him huh? What's with the new nickname? Wait...was that a tear?

Boomer frowned in worry. What was he supposed to do, wake her up—?

"No I promise…don't..-damn it, what was that?!" Bubbles screamed waking up violently and glaring at Boomer when she noticed him sitting next to her. "Boomer, what the hell?! Why did you hit me?!"

"Because, Bubblebrain..." Boomer started, the paused. Was it any of his business? Should he even say anything." You were crying"

"Yeah so? I cry all the time, even when I see food doesn't mean ya have to hit me" Bubbles said, pouting slightly still massaging her abused temple.

"You were also talking in your sleep" Boomer plainly stated." You said my name and something about don't take. What was your dream about"?

Bubbles paused, she honestly wasn't expecting that. "I don't wannna talk about it"

"But I do" Boomer replied.

Bubbles frowned, he was being impossible. "Well, I don't".

"Why" Boomer asked, turning his body towards her.

"Boomer just drop it, please", Bubbles pleaded as she got up off the bed and stretched. She then blinked, "When did we get here".

"When did you start dreaming about me?" Boomer cheekily responded.

Bubbles huffed, honestly why did he care so much?" As if reading he mind, Boomer grabbed her wrist, pulling her on his lap and added, "I need to know what the dream was because I was in it. I don't need your nightmares affecting my life"

"It won't! Look it was just silly dream can we let it go now" Bubbles asked, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Did I say something mean" he asked as he traced small circles on wrist.

"No, can you stop that", Bubbles asked. She couldn't really think straight when he was touching her.

Boomer ignored her and continued his ministrations. "Did I hurt you" he asked.

Instantly Bubbles jolted. God, if she hadn't stopped herself she would have pushed him away. She frowned, that's the last thing she wanted to do to Boomer, physically or mentally." Look if I tell you…well you let this go"

"Swear"

"Fine. I dreamt you…" she paused, her face turning a very bright red." Don't laugh" she added.

Boomer nodded, and motioned for her to continue

"I dreamt you and I were ya know, but with food and you wouldn't give me my hamburger "Bubbles finished.

"Boomer blinked. There's no way, but then again…it is Bubbles. She really is such a Bubblebrain. He couldn't help it he had to laugh.

"Hey, you promised" Bubbles whined, but even with tears in his eyes Boomer could see she wasn't all that angry. In fact, if he hadn't continued laughing, and maybe if he knew her a little more. He could tell how relieved she looked, honestly it wasn't her best lie.

"So how did we get here?" Bubbles asked.

"How do you think we got here, Bubblebrain?" Boomer asked rolling his dark blue eyes. He did it rather often lately, seriously. "Blossom drove us here and I somehow managed to get you into the bed."

"Oh... I hope it wasn't a bother. Falling asleep at the party and all... but then again, I'm really tired lately, all this studying and working—hold on a second!" Bubbles screamed, suddenly terrified. She looked at her body, blue bra from last night, check. Thong from last night, check. Dress..nope, no dress. "You undressed me, you demon!"

" Calm, down the leather dress was really uncomfortable to sleep around, I can't imagine how bad it was to sleep in. Besides It's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." Boomer said, arching his brow. "You are not completely undressed, seriously. Would you rather I left you in that? Then again it _was_ fun, doing all those things to you and not hearing anything in protest—"

" _You bastard!"_ Bubbles lunged at Boomer, pushing him on his back and sitting on top of him. "I can't believe you! Taking advantage of my _oh so fragile_ state!"

"What are you talking about Bubblebrain, I meant undressing you!" Boomer said, chuckling maniacally. God, it was so easy to push Bubbles buttons. The blonde glared down at her tackled victim. Then something came to her mind... something pretty perverted. Maybe He was right, maybe she was...

Boomer's eyes went wide and he gasped in shock, instantly forgetting his laugher, when he felt Bubbles grinding their hips suggestively together. Smirking, Bubbles leaned down putting Boomer's hands above his head and holding them there with one of her own.

"Remember when I told you that I have the best blowjob skills on this side of the Equator?" She asked in a hushed voice, nuzzling Boomer's cheek and neck lightly.

"Yeah..." Boomer breathed out; closing his eyes and moaning at the feeling Bubbles was giving him.

"Wanna check for sure?" The blonde asked and bit Boomer's neck, then licked and sucked on it, intending to leave one hell of a hickey.

"If you insist..." Boomer whispered again and Bubbles's smirk only widened. No asking, huh? Oh, the blonde surly will make him ask... no, _beg_ …soon.

With that thought in mind, Bubbles moved her head a little and captured Boomer's lips with her own. Almost immediately the blonde took control of the kiss, slipping her tongue inside Boomer's mouth. To say Boomer was shocked was an understatement. Bubbles was such a complicated person, one minute she's this naïve, angel, the next… He complied however, seeing as it might turn into a very interesting _and_ pleasurable situation...

After finishing abusing Boomer's lips with a passionate, but not violent kiss all the time grinding their hips together of course, she started to move down, while trailing small kisses and bites all over Boomer's body. Coming to the blonde's sweatpants she had no other choice but to let go of Boomer's hands, which immediately found their way into Bubbles's hair. Sliding the pants down the blonde looked at the already half erected member and smirked in satisfaction. Hell, was she _good_.

Anyway, back to her job... _blow_ job. Moving her nails along Boomer's inner thighs and scratching them very delicately, she leaned back down and touched Boomer's member moving her lips along it and kissing it in several places, teasing the blonde. Pulling her tongue out, Bubbles licked the tip of it for a few seconds, then moved her lips further, raising her hand and stroking it gently, stopping after a few seconds and then doing it again.

Boomer grunted, arching his back slightly and tightening his grip on the curly blonde hair. God, Bubbles was so going to pay for this later...

"Bubbles..." Boomer murmured impatiently and the blonde glanced at Boomer from her position, satisfaction literally glowing in her baby blue orbs.

"Yes?" she asked innocently between licks, kisses and strokes.

"Just do it..." Boomer said almost angrily. She wanted him to ask for it, didn't she?

"Ask nicely..." Bubbles said, in a mockingly sweet voice.

"No way in hell" Boomer replied, suddenly Bubbles began to back away, her hands slowing return up Boomer's torso.

" Fine Please _!"_ Boomer screamed in a needy voice as Bubbles smirked and made her way back down. Boomer's eyes went wide open as Bubbles put his member into her mouth for a short second and ran her tongue skilfully around it.

"Now, that's _more_ like it." Bubbles said smirking pleasantly and put Boomer's shaft into her mouth fully. Sucking on the blondes member, she moved it in and out fastening the pace and even had to push Boomer's hips with her hand down, when they started to jerk up violently.

Finally feeling the blonde coming into her mouth Bubbles swallowed everything and looked up, grinning at Boomer's tired face and pulling up the boy's trousers for him. Giving Boomer his blowjobs first thing in the morning? She really _could_ get used to that.

"Bubblebrain, that was..." Boomer started breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"The best blowjob on this side of the Equator?" Bubbles asked eagerly laying flat on top of Boomer and putting her chin on his crossed arms. Boomer cracked one eye opened and smirked.

"That was.. something that called for revenge." Boomer said and put his hand of top of Bubbles head.

"Demon! I'd like to see you try!" She said, pouting a little.

"Oh you certainly will not only see, but _feel_ me try." Boomer answered and moved his fingers through the blonde locks. "How come you don't have a boyfriend, really?"

" Really that your question" Bubbles asked, laughing and observing Boomer's blue eyes sparkle a little. "But seriously you can't really wanna know about my love life..."

"So there was someone?" Boomer arched his eyebrow.

"Well, sort of. Here and there stuff, nobody I was really serious with" Bubbles said as Boomer waited for her to introduce these nobodies. "One guy I guess you could say we were kinda serious, actually he may have been my only serious relationship. Anyways one day he invited me over cause he said no one was there, and well when I got there, no one really was there"

Boomer burst out laughing the moment he heard Bubbles say that. He was laughing so hard in fact, that he turned to his side throwing Bubbles off him.

"Demon! There's nothing to laugh about!" Bubbles said, punching Boomer playfully, although chuckling slightly as well. "No seriously, we were young back then and it turned out that he wanted to break up with me but didn't really know how to do it."

"And that's what he came up with?" Boomer asked, still chuckling and wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Then where did you learn how to give a blowjob?"

Bubbles frowned at Boomer who lay on his side in a fetal position.

"I had other relations... eh, _relationships_ as well. Look can we talk about something else, I'm honestly not that interesting. What about-

"I see you are having a great time. Mind if I join you?" Blossom asked leaning on a doorframe with her arms crossed. She had been observing her little brother and his hooker since they started to talk about Bubbles lovelife, mind you. Although she had a pretty good idea what were they doing before that...

"Blossom." Boomer said rolling his eyes, not a bit amused by seeing his sister standing there. Bubbles however got all red and squealed in surprise, hiding under the duvet instantly. "Don't worry, she does that all the time...haunting me I mean."

" _Ouch_ , Boomer. Now I'm hurt." Blossom said mockingly and put her hand to her heart. Then she moved her eyes to Bubbles who grinned forgetting about her nervousness. Blossom smirked. "I don't even want to know what the hell that white substance in the corner of your mouth, little hooker."

Bubbles face turned red again and she covered her face under the duvet, wiping madly at her lips. Boomer rolled his eyes, smirking as well.

"Come on Bubblebrain, she's bluffing. There's nothing there." He said and chuckled darkly at the glare Bubbles sent him after immersing from under the sheets.

"You demons. You are _both_ demons, I swear... it's genetic, isn't it?" The blonde asked, looking angrily from Boomer to Blossom.

"I believe it is, little hooker. I believe it is." The older Jojo said with a smug expression and turned around. "Get up Boomer, I feel like eating breakfast... made by you of course."

Boomer glared after his sister but decided to get up anyway, he was hungry as well... especially after having a blowjob. After he and Bubbles showered quickly _without_ additional attractions, they both got dressed and headed to the kitchen to find Blossom sitting there and reading a newspaper silently.

Bubbles grinned to herself. Waking up with Boomer in the same bed, giving him a blowjob, showering, teasing with his sister and then eating breakfast together... it was just _wonderful_. For the first time in her life, she felt like she actually _belonged_ somewhere... like she gained a family. Despite being called a hooker all the time...

"Finally, I'm starving." Blossom said glancing at Boomer who only frowned at her and opened the fridge fuming silently. "So, did you have fun yesterday Bubbles?"

"Yes! It was great! I'm sorry that I got tired so easily. I heard you had to drive us home and all..." Bubbles said, sitting at the small kitchen table and feeling slightly embarrassed. Blossom shook her head.

"No problem at all, as long as you enjoyed it." The redhead said and glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye. A serious talk with her brother was coming really soon.

Boomer's brow twitched as he was making pancakes. He could _literally_ feel it; the tirade about the nature of his relationship with Bubbles was approaching him _fast._

"Hey Boomer..." Bubbles started, thinking about something suddenly. "Don't you want to have an animal or something? Since you live here alone and all..." Bubbles finished confused, when she heard Boomer and Blossom chuckling darkly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Blossom said, sighing with melancholy. "It's just that Boomer has a long, _long_ list of pets he had in the past. All of them died a _beautiful_ death, really." Hearing that Boomer snickered loudly. Bubbles arched her eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that Boomer is a pet killer?"

"No, not at all... if I recall correctly and I surely do, Boomer had an iguana and a ferret from a _zoological shop_ , a few _African_ bugs, a turtle form the _Galapagos_ , several cats from _Siberia_ , a poisonous frog from the _equatorial forest_ , a cobra from the _mid east_ , a capuchin from the _circus_... and a dog from a local shelter." Blossom finished enumerating Boomer's animals and making sure she didn't forget about anything. Bubbles looked at them with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Blossom said and looked at the food Boomer placed in front of her. When the blonde sat as well, she looked at her sibling. "You remember Manda, that enormous snake? He escaped his cage so many times, we all lived like we were in a war zone."

"Yeah. I was five when I got him, right? I remember that I felt so bad for the mice he ate, I decided he should be a vegetarian." Boomer said while chewing on his food. Bubbles chocked after hearing that and started to laugh when Blossom nodded her head in confirmation.

"You starved him to the point he escaped to the neighbors. We found him the next day chocking on their small dog he tried to eat." Blossom explained and Bubbles burst out laughing. God, how she wished she had seen that!

"But he _did_ live through that." Boomer asked, frowning lightly.

"Yes, but there's something he didn't live through... the brutal confrontation with our neighbor's weapon." Blossom said, remembering as their neighbor was so pissed after seeing his dog half eaten, he grabbed his gun and shot the poor reptile. Boomer nodded his head after recalling what happened as well.

Bubbles however was now laughing so hard that she started to cry, clenching her stomach tightly. Sure, she feels bad for the snake, but...

"Yeah, poor Manda... all my animals died a tragic and mysterious, yet noble death. Minus Kiki, I know you killed my dog, Blossom." Boomer said while sending his sister a glare. He really did love his dog.

"Boomer please. Why would I kill your stupid dog? He died on the field of glory, meaning our parking lot of course." Blossom said. She _really_ had nothing to do with it; she had no idea why Boomer always blamed her for that.

" _Duh_. You killed him because you thought he was stupid of course."

"Guys please..." Bubbles chocked, laying her forehead on the table and still giggling like a maniac. "I can't take it anymore..."

Boomer glanced at Bubbles and smiled lightly. He was glad to see Bubblebrain in a good mood and all. Sadness didn't really suite her.

"Okay. I need to go, work." Blossom said, standing up. She decided not to pester her brother about anything after all, she really didn't want to ruin his good mood, it was so rare anyway. "Bye foolish little brother, by little hooker." She said and left, but not before poking Boomer's forehead of course.

Boomer grabbed the abused place immediately and glared at his sister, but when he couldn't see her anymore he cracked a small but gentle smile. When was the last time Blossom did that?

"Finish your breakfast, Bubblebrain. I'm going to clean the bedroom." Boomer said and got up, smirking at the blonde.

Bubbles laughed shortly and went back to her meal. It was damn good; Boomer sure knew how to cook. Finishing everything, the blonde decided to be useful, even if only slightly, and started to gather the dirty dishes and place them in the dishwasher. When she was done, she ventured to the living room.

God, Boomer had the newest equipment ever. Play Station 4, enormous SmartTV... Bubbles looked at the floor when something shiny caught her eye. Leaning down, she noticed that it was Boomer's ID... or so the photo said. The name however was entirely different. Bubbles frowned. Cameron McClair? The birth date was different as well, at least from the one on the grave... and Farmsville? Wasn't Boomer from Townsville?

"Hey Boomer..." Bubbles asked confused, when the blonde entered the living room again. "This is yours, right?"

The moment Boomer noticed what Bubbles was holding; he snatched it away from her, his eyes going wide.

"Where did you get that?!" He asked angrily, glaring at the piece of plastic.

"It was lying on the floor..." Bubbles said quietly, stunned at Boomer's drastic change in behavior. Boomer cursed under his breath and slipped the ID into his back pocket.

"You... you are not from Townsville?"

Boomer glanced at Bubbles sharply. Yeah, the blonde realized it was probably the most idiotic thing she could ask in such a situation. But she just didn't know what to _do._

"No." He said moving his eyes to the wall and trying to calm himself. It wasn't Bubbles's fault after all. "I'm from Citysville." Bubbles frowned. It _still_ didn't change anything...

The room immersed in silence, Bubbles glancing nervously at Boomer, Boomer glaring a hole in the wall.

"I think you should go." Boomer said finally, not moving his eyes to look at the blonde. Bubbles opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Boomer looked utterly pissed and no longer than yesterday Princess told her to be patient...

Bubbles turned to leave, but not before scribbling something on a piece of paper and laying it on the table. When she was just exiting, she glanced at Boomer from above her shoulder.

"If you need anything just call me. Bye." With that she was gone. Boomer sighed loudly. Grabbing a cigarette, he stepped out to the balcony and to his general displeasure noticed that Blossom was standing on hers, looking at the horizon.

Blossom frowned after seeing her brother in such a dark mood. Half an hour ago he was fine and now... The redhead just opened her mouth to ask what happened, but Boomer beat her to it.

"She found my ID." Was all Boomer said while putting his elbows on the cold barrier and leaning his forehead on them. Blossom understood immediately.

"Boomer..." she said quietly, sighing deeply and looking at her brother in sympathy.

"I don't know anything anymore, Blossom!" Boomer almost screamed in frustration, lifting his head up and gritting his teeth at the feeling of the painful lump in his throat. "I just... I just _don't know_..." He continued, in a much calmer but definitely more desperate voice.

Blossom observed her brother silently. She didn't know as well.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bubbles walked dully through the streets of Townsville, heading blindly home. Hands in her pockets, eyes low and face portraying nothing but complete resignation...she was sure she hadn't looked so emo in her entire life.

She knew that she was supposed to be patient and she _would_ be. But still...

Stepping into her small apartment she closed the door and took her jacket off, heading straight to the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed on her stomach Bubbles sighed loudly. Looking to the side she saw a few started drawings. God, she yet had to finish them, the deadline was on Monday... and she absolutely didn't feel like doing it.

It was all Boomer's fault, Bubbles thought angrily as she rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling, scowling deeply. It was Boomer's fault for being so handsome, it was Boomer's fault for being so alluring, it was Boomer's fault for being so mysterious... it was Boomer's fault for being so _addicting._

Bubbles really _did_ realize the insanity of this whole situation. _Honestly_. She met the blonde _one_ week ago, knew absolutely _nothing_ about him and didn't have the slightest idea about his great secret. But then again he didn't know hers either, not that he'd care.

She was more than shocked to see Boomer's fake ID. Of course she somehow believed the blonde when he told her that he had a grave in the cemetery, but to actually see a fake ID... to actually find out that it went up to the point of creating a fake personality... It was all too Hollywood-like.

There were only a few possibilities that could answer that situation, really. For one, Boomer could _really_ be dead...

...Okay, moving on to the more probable ones...and anyway, dead people didn't need a fake ID, did they?

The only rational thing that came to the blondes' mind right now was that Boomer was in hiding. Maybe he saw something he shouldn't or was in possession of some dangerous information? But did it mean he was running away from mob or something? Didn't he have to be in the mob _himself_ to be able to fake his own death?

Was Boomer dangerous?

God, was Boomer in danger?

Bubbles head was already starting to hurt. There were too many questions and too little answers in this to figure out anything...

The blonde blinked. There was one more possibility as to why Boomer was running away...

No, it wasn't possible, the last option that is... because Boomer _couldn't_ kill anyone.

...Could he?


	6. Her hope

"You really _are_ serious." Boomer said in disbelief as he looked at Buttercup standing in front of him.

"Don't be ungrateful bitch, this is my present for you because of the move." Buttercup said with a perfectly straight face, holding the glass bowl in front of herself.

" _You_ are the one moving in. If anything, I should be the one to buy you presents." Boomer really couldn't follow her logic.

"Details, Boomer, _details._ Look Blossom said you wanted a pet and Princess gave me the fucking spider, knowing that I.. Its supposedly worth millions. What the fuck would I need that for? Anyway, just take the God damn spider, now!" Buttercup yelled, losing her patience. God, her plan was perfect, but no, Boomer had to be a smartass. Seriously did he want her to admit she was scar- I mean creeped out by the hairy little monster.

Boomer sighed in defeat. Taking the bowl with the spider, he closed the door behind his friend,as Buttercup stepped inside. Leading her into the living room, they both sat down, glass bowl safely placed on the table.

"Seriously, just look at this...this _thing_! It's _freaky_! Who actually buys these little fuckers" The green eyed girl said, leaning slightly forward and observing the innocently crawling spider with narrowed eyes.

Boomer however observed Buttercup, not being able to decide whether he should call a mental institution just _yet_...

"So why did you accept it ?" He asked, plopping down on the couch. Buttercup was the first person he had spoken to in a week. He had so many thoughts going through his head, he just had to cut himself away from everything, even Bubbles...no, _especially_ Bubbles.

" Because the snotty little red head would've tormented me for years! She'd think I was scared of it" Buttercup exclaimed and Boomer looked at her with only a little dose of scepticism. "I'm not, I swear I'm not! You better tell everybody I'm not!"

"Whatever. It will probably die sometime soon, seeing as I'm gonna forget all about it really fast." Boomer said shrugging his shoulders. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Whatever torture the little shit for all I care" Buttercup said. "Anyway, there's something else I wanted to ask you to do as well."

"Hn. What is this?" Boomer asked, reaching his hand out when Buttercup handed him a folder.

"This is part of my book. I wanted someone to read it and tell me what they honestly think about it... and you came to my mind. I know you won't hesitate to criticize it or anything." Buttercup said, grinning at Boomer. The blonde only nodded, opening the folder and looking briefly through its content.

"What do you write about anyway?"

"Well… power, monster, fighting, sex, adventures, climbing, jungles, animals, gangs, flying and even more sex." Buttercup said in one breath. Boomer arched his delicate brow.

"God, why so drastic?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup thought for a moment about Boomer's words.

"...Hell, you are right, bitch! I'll remove animals from the plot!" Buttercup said with enthusiasm. Boomer only rolled his eyes and leaned his back on the couch, sighing tiredly. There was a minute of silence as Buttercup observed her friend. She really _did_ consider Boomer a friend; it was no matter that they had only known each other for a short time. Boomer was just that kind of person: you either loved or hated him. "Princess told me, that Blossom told her, that you are not leaving your apartment at all nor you are seeing this hooker of yours."

Boomer smirked slightly at Buttercup's choice of words and the other smirked as well.

"Yeah well... I just need the time to think."

"And how is it going?" Buttercup asked and Boomer moved his eyes to look at her. That's what he liked about the girl, she didn't ask _why_.

"Quite shitty I must admit." Boomer answered and Buttercup laughed shortly.

"You know Boomer... I had a brother once." Buttercup started, gazing in front of herself in wonder. Boomer looked interested at her. _Had_ a brother _once_? "His name was Mitch, he was really cool. But he died."

Boomer blinked. He had no idea about any of this...

"I asked myself countless times... why did he die? Why would he leave me? Did I do something wrong? Was it _my_ fault he died?" Buttercup continued and Boomer was shocked. He was sure Buttercup didn't know about what happened in his past, yet this story... it was almost like he could hear _himself_ speaking.

"I didn't know what to do...my Dad and I kept arguing and one day I just decided to leave. I left my Dad without any explanation whatsoever and didn't go back for the entire year." She said, cracking a smile at the memory. "I simply traveled around the world, catching every job possible, seeing places you would never be able to visit on the regular trip..."

"What happened next?" Boomer asked, really interested. Buttercup grinned.

"I found an answer to my question. Things... things just _happen_ Boomer, things that we have no control over whatsoever. People _die_... but so what? Am I supposed to kill myself because I'm still alive? Life's a bitch and we know it... but there are so many different things in it as well."

Boomer stared at his friend without a word. Could it be so simple? Bubbles, Buttercup... they all said the same thing, they _coped_ somehow, moved forward while he... He was just pitying himself all the time, the irony. He hated pity the most.

"Boomer just know this, _my_ answer isn't _yours_. You have to find it yourself, you won't get through whatever you are in otherwise." Buttercup said looking at the blonde with a serious expression. "I would tell you something more, Boomer, I really would. Weird enough I really do consider you my friend... but as long as I don't know what this is all about..."

Boomer looked at Buttercup closely. Could he tell her? God, he really felt like talking with someone about all this, someone other than Blossom for once, as much as he was grateful for her help he just needed something else. But could he risk revealing this whole secret? Blossom won't be very pleased, but Buttercup was reliable enough, all in all she was Princess's cousin. The diamond studded devil wouldn't send her to Boomer if she didn't think she was trustworthy in the first place. Maybe he didn't have to tell her everything... he could skip the most dramatic part, but beside that...

"Nothing that I'm going to tell you now will leave this room." Boomer said, looking at Buttercup meaningfully.

"Okay, bitch." Buttercup nodded and grinned widely. "Bring it on."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"That was one hell of a story." Buttercup said, standing at the door. "Well, just remember what I told you and if anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Boomer said simply, smiling a small smile. He really did feel better, Buttercup managed to give him some clue as to what do next.

"Yeah, yeah bitch don't get too sentimental on me, we still need the emo character in our plot." She said, punching the blonde playfully and gaining a glare in return. "Seriously, I sometimes regret that you're already taken, all that angst, we'd have some wild sex! Anyway, remember to take care of or dismembered the spider" The girl added, before turning away and winking at Boomer.

"Yeah, yeah." Boomer mimicked, rolling his eyes.

"Bye bitch!" Buttercup yelled, from the staircase before disappearing completely. Boomer shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Seriously, those people he knew...

...Wait. Boomer frowned. He _wasn't_ taken. He was never in a relationship with Bubbles, and he would be lucky if the blonde agreed to talk to him after ignoring her visits. Because Bubbles _had_ come, but Boomer simply refused to let her in.

Boomer looked at the piece of paper with the blondes' cell number. He hadn't moved it from its place on the table since Bubbles left it there, he just couldn't decide.

Sitting on the couch, Boomer pulled out his phone and dialed the number slowly. He really owed her some sort of an explanation, _anything._ The blonde seriously didn't deserve to be treated like that. After all, she was always fair and honest towards Boomer.

Pressing the call button, Boomer waited, somehow praying in his mind that Bubbles won't answer...

"Hello?" The usual, loud voice answered and Boomer once again cursed his luck. "...Anyone there?"

"Yeah..." Boomer answered quietly and Bubbles went silent, immediately recognizing the voice. How could she not, really?

"What's up Boomer?" Bubbles asked cheerfully. Of course, she was pissed. Hell, was she _pissed_... but if snapping at Boomer was going to make him hang up on her, she didn't want to risk it.

"Nothing much..." Boomer said, actually surprised at Bubbles's behavior. He really did expect her to scream at him like a madwoman and hang up a minute later. "Listen, do you work today in the evening? I think I'll visit you, I have something to talk about..."

Bubbles blinked on the other side of the line. Something to talk about? Was Boomer going to tell her everything?

...The blonde smacked herself at that though. Seriously, that would be _something._

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked with an arched brow. "Did you hit something because it sure as hell sounded like it."

"What? Oh, I was just... um, killing a fly. Yeah, a fly!" Bubbles said hurriedly. She couldn't let Boomer know that she went around hitting herself... "Anyway, yeah, I do work this afternoon so of course, you are free to visit. Come around later in the evening though, there will be less customers and we will be able to talk in peace, you know?"

"Hn. Okay, see you then." Boomer said, hanging up and sighing in relief. It wasn't so hard after all. Getting up he grabbed a cigarette and a lighter and stepped out on the balcony.

"Well, if it isn't a surprise to see you here." Blossom said from beneath. Boomer really hadn't come out of his cave, even out on the balcony in a week. Someone must have done something; normally Boomer wasn't so fast with his silent days.

"I need to leave." Boomer said and something in his voice told Blossom that he most certainly didn't mean a trip to the store. The older Jojo sighed. It wasn't rare for Boomer to disappear somewhere without a word and not come back for a week at least, really. He did it quite often and Blossom honestly could understand him. She did it herself when she was younger... it was a good escape from her responsibilities.

"Where to?" Blossom asked glancing at her brother who went silent.

"Citysville." Boomer said finally and Blossom looked at him shocked.

"Boomer, this isn't a good—"

"I have to, Blossom." Boomer cut in, looking at his sister and trying to convince her. He _didn't_ want to do it either, it was so... _painful._ "I just have to go there and see... _her._ "

Blossom _really_ couldn't be more shocked right now. Boomer wanted to go there and... He was escaping this whole matter a whole year and now suddenly decided to do something like _this_.

"Boomer, listen to me." Blossom said in the calmest voice possible. "What if you go there and instead of the answers you are so desperately looking for, you find only painful memories? What then? What are you going to do if you start having those nightmares, those flashbacks once again? It took a whole year to get rid of them—"

"What are you talking about Blossom?" Boomer asked, laughing bitterly. "They never left me. They never _will._ "

Blossom observed her brother completely stunned. Boomer was still having them? Why didn't he say so? Is this why it was so hard for him to move on, even slightly?

"I'm not saying that I know what I'm doing." Boomer continued, resting his forehead on his palms. "I haven't got the slightest clue actually... but that's the only thing that came to my mind."

"I'll book you a train." Blossom said in a dull voice after a few minutes of silence. She didn't like that, she _certainly_ didn't like where all of this was heading. What was even worse, she couldn't go there with her brother, Boomer would be there all alone... but if Boomer wanted to do so, she couldn't stop him by force. All in all, only he could even vaguely know what was good for him. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boomer stood in front of Oliveraa convincing himself that he _had to_ go inside. He wasn't doing a great job though, seeing as he had stood there for an hour at least...

Boomer had known he had to leave for some time now; Buttercup's speech only convinced him more. Those constant thoughts about what happened last year were literally killing him. This burden he was baring was becoming harder and harder with every passing day, and he really didn't know how much longer he was going to last...

...And there was Bubbles as well. God, she really didn't need this. More thoughts, more troubles.

He couldn't find himself in this new situation with the blonde without going back. What did he feel towards her? Where was it heading? Where did he _want_ it to head?

He certainly liked the blond, there was no way denying it, he wouldn't act this way around her otherwise. Boomer knew himself better than that, and as much of a fan of the Art of Ignoring he was, he wasn't going to deny something so obvious. But he just didn't know... it was so fast. Was he ready to try something new? What guarantee did he have that he wasn't going to screw everything up and it wouldn't end like last year...or worse. Because Boomer was sure that he wouldn't live through it again, it would be simply too much. That which doesn't kill you... will most likely succeed the second time.

Okay, first things first, Boomer decided, taking a deep breath and stepping inside. The place was fairly empty; only one pair was sitting in the corner enjoying their meal silently. Looking around he tried to spot Bubbles... and saw some black-haired man cleaning the tables.

Boomer frowned. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he _somehow_ looked familiar... The blonde didn't think about it anymore though, as he caught a glimpse of some curly blonde pigtails near the main counter. Turning his eyes he saw Bubbles standing behind it, sending him a small, embarrassed smile.

Boomer smirked. Seriously, that Bubblebrain... coming closer, Boomer stood right in front of the blond and looked at her. Bubbles shifted uncomfortably a little. She _really_ was intending to yell at Boomer the minute after seeing him, but something about his general look stopped her. Boomer sure looked tired...and confused.

"Hey." Bubbles said leaning on her elbows and sending him encouraging grin.

"Hey..." Boomer responded, sitting on the chair and sighing tiredly.

"Wait a second, okay? I will tell Mr. Cooper to leave me alone for a few minutes and get us some tea." Bubbles said and left to find her boss. Seriously, how come she couldn't stay mad at Boomer? Every last bit of her anger always melted whenever she saw those eyes... God, Bubbles was pretty sure that _whatever_ Boomer did, she would forgive him. This was a frightening thought indeed...

Using a few spare seconds Boomer glanced once again at the worker from before. Short spiky black hair, forest green eyes... where had he seen him? He just knew he had, even if it was a pretty common characteristic.

"Okay, here you are." Bubbles said after putting two cups of tea on the counter, taking her apron off and sitting as well. "So what is this thing you wanted to talk about?"

Boomer gazed at the hot liquid.

"I'm leaving." He said in a thoughtful voice and Bubbles chocked on her drink. Boomer was leaving? Oh God, she hoped he didn't mean it like _forever_...did he? Maybe Boomer finally decided that he had enough of her loud personality? Did Bubbles push him so far with her imposing as to actually make him want to leave?

Boomer looked at Bubbles confused when he saw her facial expression. Then it clicked.

"Heh, don't worry Bubblebrain. I'm not leaving forever." He said smirking lightly.

"You—You're not? Oh thank God you are _not_. Jesus, Boomer! You scared me seriously for a minute there, you know!" Bubbles started to babble nervously. She really thought Boomer was going to leave her behind! What was happening with her anyway? She felt like one blink of Boomer's eye could make her do _literally_ everything for the blonde.

"Where would I go, seriously." Boomer said in wonder. There was only one place where he could stay permanently, beside his apartment that is, his grave. He smiled bitterly at this thought.

"So... where are you going? If you don't mind me asking of course." Bubbles added hurriedly. Seriously, being cautious around Boomer was a fulltime job.

"Citysville." He answered. It wouldn't tell Bubbles anything concrete anyway.

"Oh...home, right?" The blonde tried. Boomer snickered shortly. _Right..._ God, why won't someone hand her an instruction to this guy! She could literally see it: 'How to handle Boomer without getting killed in the process – _still_ only for suicidal people.'

"That hasn't been my home since... since some time ago." Boomer said, catching himself just in time before saying too much.

Bubbles cursed mentally. Boomer was _this_ close to saying something important, but no, he had to be so fucking cautious!

"Anyway, I don't know how long I'm going to stay there... one week at least. I should warn you not to try to contact me either, I'm turning my mobile off." Boomer said, looking at the blonde meaningfully. "I'm just saying this so you won't think I died on you or something..." Boomer added and immediately asked himself, _why_ did he even care.

"Okay..." Bubbles answered, nodding without enthusiasm, one week or longer without Boomer or any information from him? This was going to be one hell of a week, the blonde was sure of it.

"If anything happens..." Boomer said after some hesitation, reaching for the napkin and the pen that lay near it. "Call this number, it's Blossom's. She will help you."

Bubbles looked surprised at the piece of paper Boomer handed her. Then she glanced at Boomer. "What could possibly happen?"

"Bubblebrain." Boomer said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying something _will_ happen. It's just in case, since I won't be here or anything..." He finished, looking away awkwardly. He just couldn't stand the thought of leaving Bubbles completely alone. He felt somehow responsible for her, for her well being at least... he felt like he owed her that much.

Bubbles actually felt like crying after hearing those words. Call her a crybaby, but she _was_ deeply moved. Boomer _did_ care after all... even if only slightly. God, she would have made love to Boomer on this spot, if not for the counter between them.

"Thanks... really, you didn't have to..." She said, glancing at the note.

"It's nothing. Seriously, don't hesitate to call her. Blossom may grunt at you, but she will help... she actually likes you." Boomer said, getting up and smirking lightly.

"Really?" Bubbles asked, arching one brow. It was hard to tell with Boomer's sister, seriously. She did call her a whore all the time after all...

"Yeah. If she didn't, you would be long dead." Boomer explained and Bubbles looked at him incredulously. "I _mean_ it." Boomer added and something in his voice told Bubbles that he wasn't joking.

"Then...see you in a week I guess." Bubbles said awkwardly, glancing at Boomer. Boomer nodded his head mutely and after a brief hesitation leaned forward kissing Bubbles's cheek chastely.

Leaving his lips there slightly longer than necessary, Boomer closed his eyes and took in the sensation. Finally moving away, he glanced one last time at the sad blonde and turned around, leaving the place. He wanted to remember Bubbles's taste...

...In case it was the last time.

Bubbles looked dully but surprised at the same time after the blonde. It was the first time Boomer displayed affection in such a way towards her... actually it was the first time Boomer displayed any sign of affection at all. God, she was fucking happy like never before, she could still feel her stomach twisting in the nervous but excited manner! Reaching her hand to her cheek, she touched it gently smiling very delicately. Great, not three seconds since Boomer left and she already got worried and fucking missed him.

"Ugh..." Bubbles grunted, sitting on the chair heavily and hitting the counter with her forehead. The worst thing about this situation was that she had no control over it whatsoever. Everything depended on Boomer, she could only sit back and wait...

"Bubblie, I have a question." The blonde snapped from her thoughts when she heard her co-worker behind her. Moving her eyes, she glanced at the black-haired boy.

"Yes Butch?" She asked completely wiped out of energy.

"You know that guy who just left right?" Butch asked, smirking slightly. Bubbles frowned. Could it be possible that Butch knew Boomer?

"Yeah..." She said straightening up and looking warily at him. The truth was... she never truly trusted him. He was rude and mean, but always nice mean to her.

Like he would punch a customer for getting an attitude but just tease her when she got one. Over the days it became apparent he treated her nicer then he treats anyone, including their boss. It didn't make sense, and actually frightened Bubbles.

What was his motive? Why would he be nice to only her?

But in the same instance, as much as she didn't trust Butch she couldn't deny she somewhat liked him. He was funny, and brave and always treated her with some kindness. She would call him her only friend, if only she trusted him.

"Really? What's his name?" Butch asked. Bubbles hesitated. Should she tell him Boomer's true name or the fake one? God, how she wished Boomer told what to do in a situation like this.

"Cameron... Cameron McClair." She said finally. She preferred to apologize for lying to Butch later than explain herself in front of Boomer and probably ruin something very important. Even if Butch might know something about Boomer... Bubbles decided to trust Boomer on this and let him tell her everything in his own time.

"Oh..." Butch nodded his head. He could swear he heard Bubbles calling him something else...

"Why? You know him or something?" Bubbles asked, observing Butch's reaction... not that she could see anything special, his smirk didn't falter even once.

"No."

Yes, Butch thought in his mind. He just couldn't be one hundred percent sure yet... but he will. Then Boomer – if that was him indeed – would pay for everything. "Just wondering what the small dick your fucking with is called is all." Butch added laughing as he ruffled Bubbles hair, and turned to leave.

Bubbles rolled her eyes but frowned nonetheless. Something was definitely off in this whole matter.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"If you need anything call me immediately," Blossom said. She was waiting with Boomer at the train station, her brother standing silently next to her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Boomer answered dully for the... tenth time maybe? That's how often Blossom told him this during their half an hour wait.

"You've got the keys, right?" The older Jojo asked and Boomer just nodded in return. "Where are you staying anyway?"

"Our home, where else?" Boomer said, looking at Blossom with a raised brow.

"The burnt one?" His sister asked, smirking lightly. Boomer rolled his eyes.

"It's still standing there? Anyway, in the one on the outskirts." Boomer said, thinking about the burnt mansion. It had been a year, geez. They could have cleaned everything by now.

"Yeah, some administration problems. It _was_ an antique building after all." Blossom explained and Boomer nodded.

Suddenly Blossoms phone buzzed.

"You should get that this time" Boomer said.

Blossom sighed," No its okay. its just Buttercup, I'm sure she's already snuck herself inside".

Boomer paused, so Buttercup didn't just annoy him. "I told her some of it today"

"I know"

"If your angry dont take it out on her she-

"I'm not angry Boomer. I'm irritated that one other person knows but..but I'm glad if you had to tell anybody you told Buttercup. Shes..shes can be trusted" Blossom finished. The fact that her tone held no bite, no hope just pure honesty told Boomer one thing...She really did trust Buttercup. Even with their parents,even with Princess, even with Brick...Blossom didn't trust like this. There is no way she just met Buttercup.

"How long have you and Buttercup know eachother" he asked suddenly.

Blossom shrugged, "It doesn't matter".

Boomer grabbed her shaking hand, "It does".

She sighed, she really didn't want to get into this with Boomer. But she supposed it couldn't be helped. "Since I was five, before Princess, before Brick".

Damn that long?

Boomer paused, Buttercups smile sure looked familiar but still... "I don't remember her".

"She wasn't really the kind Father and Mother approved of. Her father was low class, her mother the youngest Morebucks.. she was a bastard child. We were secrete friends... And then we weren't..and then Mitch died and Buttercup left". This time Blossom paused as if not sure how to continue.

Noticing the arriving train, she turned to look at her brother.

"Be careful—"

"Yeah I know. So no one sees me." Boomer cut in, finishing for his sister. Blossom sighed and put her hand on top of Boomer's head.

"That too. But I meant it as: be careful _. Just_ be careful." She said and Boomer looked slightly stunned. Smiling gently, although being sick in worry inside, Blossom leaned down kissing her brother's forehead. "I hope you will find what you are looking for."

Boomer could only nod his head, his throat tightened so much. Turning away, he grabbed his bag and went inside the train without another look.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brick tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface. He came to Blossom's apartment since they had to talk about some stuff connected with the club and look through some papers...

...But for some reason it was only Brick who did anything, Blossom kept staring into space with a thoughtful first, he believed it was Buttercup's fault, I mean the green clad girl did look pretty angry when he walked in. Almost as if he was interrupting a deep conversation. She even had the nerve to punch Brick on her way out.

But it was nothing Brick couldn't take. He could take Buttercups attitude, just as good as he could take her punch. But Blossoms attitude? No, Brick decided, he simply _couldn't_ take.

"Boomer doesn't need to go to Citysville to kill himself." He said bluntly and Blossom's eyes went wide instantly. "What? That's what you are thinking right."

Blossom looked at her friend, her eyes narrowing.

"That was uncalled for." Blossom said shortly, her voice sharp. Brick observed her in silence for a moment.

"Really, was it?" He asked, his face and voice completely devoid of all emotions. "And what if he _does_ kill himself after all? What will you do then?"

Blossom looked at Brick shocked. She just couldn't believe those words left his mouth.

"You don't really think Boomer—"

"Blossom, I was asking about _you_. What would _you_ do in a situation like that?" Brick asked. Of course he cared about Boomer but he just wanted the redhead to think about herself for once. "Answer me." The Brick growled in a low voice, leaning forward.

Blossom simply looked at him. She knew Brick didn't really think about Boomer badly, and he did care about him as well. Then what was the purpose of this?

"Blossom, is it so hard to understand that I'm asking about _you_?" Brick said again, in a more patient voice. "You. Not Boomer, not you parents not anyone else. For once, think about yourself."

"I don't know." Blossom said finally, giving up, but observing Brick warily. "I would probably be in a similar state to Boomer right now." Brick nodded his head.

"But you do realize that you can't stop him?" He asked.

No matter how it _did_ pain her, it _was_ the truth. Blossom frowned again.

"Brick, what are you talking about? Are you really suggesting that he might kill himself?"

"No, Pinky! Of course not!" Brick answered, his voice rising slightly. "I'm suggesting you face the facts! Boomer _is_ like a brother to me as well and I _love_ him! But you can't stop him if he decided to do it, it _is_ his life! All we can do is be there for him, but it is _his_ decision to make."

"What do you think I'm doing then?" Blossom said, her voice angry as well. "I am always there for him!"

"Are you?" Brick asked calmly this time, looking at his pissed friend. It really was a rare sight to see Blossom like this. It was a really dangerous sight as well, but Brick knew how to handle Blossom in a situation like this. He really hated to do it though, but it was the only way to get through to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom asked, her voice desperately low.

God, Brick hated that the most, he really preferred when the redhead was shouting, this sad tone alone make the shivers run down his spine and put together with those tears in her eyes... but this, this needed to be said

"I know that you did and I know you would do everything for him, Bloss. But just following him around, making sure that he won't starve himself to death or do something equally stupid _won't do_." Brick explained, in the calmest and gentlest voice, he could manage.

"When was the last time you spoke with Boomer, but like _really_ talked about _your_ feelings, about _his_ feelings? Have you _ever_ even talked sincerely about what happened? About how you both feel about it?" He asked.

Blossom looked at her friend in silence. She knew he was right. She really did...

"I know you still harbor some regret... and he can feel it too. It won't disappear, it will stand between you two and stop you from really helping him as long as you won't talk it out." Brick reached his hand and put it on top of Blossom's. Fortunately, Blossom let him, which meant the fighting part of this conversation was over. "And think about yourself as well, because I know you do want an explanation as well. You _deserve_ it."

Blossom looked into the red eyes of her friend for a few minutes without a word. Slipping her hand from under the mans', Brick thought Blossom took it away for good but the felt the redhead grasp it again, lift a little...

...And place a soft kiss on it.

 **Okay double update because I honestly meant to update Chapter 5 last week, but yeah school. Anyways how do you like it. Who do you think will be endgame?**


	7. His home

On the first day Boomer managed to step out of his house.

On the second, he made it to the main street.

On the third, to the station.

On the fourth, he managed to ride the train.

On the fifth he finally accomplished his goal... and visited the graveyard.

Taking one step forward, Boomer entered the cemetery and stopped. Turning around he glanced at the gate he just crossed. He really felt like turning around and running back home... but if the progress was going to be similar to the last few days, he wouldn't make it by the end of the next year. Boomer really wasn't sure if he wanted to torture himself so much.

Taking another small step, the blonde moved forward. Once again taking a step, then another and another, he stopped every few steps, but it was progress. Boomer was fucking glad that it was night already, and nobody was there to see him, it would only draw unwanted attention. He left home early, really... but had stood so long in front of the entrance before going in.

This cemetery was different than the one in Townsville. It was spooky, it was scary, it was bothering and he didn't feel the least bit comfortable here. Stopping finally, after what seemed like two days trip, Boomer looked at the grave in front of him.

"You bitch." Boomer hissed through gritted teeth, already feeling his eyes starting to sting. "You fucking bitch."

Crouching on the ground, the blonde propped his elbows on the grave and tried to calm his already shaking hands. He had come here for the first time after one year... but somehow felt like he had never left in the first place.

"You really did manage to fuck my life up, you know that?" Boomer smiled to himself bitterly. "That's what you wanted, right? Because I wasn't obedient and didn't do as you asked me to, huh?"

The blonde gritted his teeth as tears started to drop from his eyes slowly.

"Fuck." Boomer swore again, wiping his eyes angrily. God, hadn't he cried enough already? "Why did it have to happen? I really fucked up big time, didn't I? If I'd noticed... then maybe..."

His throat tightened painfully and Boomer chocked on his tears. Resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, he let the tears fall, it was the best way to deal with it.

"God, I hate you... I hate you so much..." Boomer said in a small voice, closing his eyes and sniffing a few times. "But I love you so much as well... after all this... _so much_..."

His body trembled as he cried, his face was all wet but he didn't care. Was it possible to hate and love one person at the same time? Because he sure as hell felt like that...

"You will never leave me alone, will you? God, you made me feel this way about you, then did... _that_ and left me behind not long after. This feeling of guilt... feeling of attachment... it will never go away, right?" Boomer laughed bitterly through the tears, wiping his cheeks again. "Why won't you die? Why won't you _really_ die?"

Lifting his wet eyes, Boomer glanced at the name on the grave. He knew he was acting like a madman right now. Crying, laughing and everything on the grave of the one person he both hated and loved the most in his entire life.

"You were always one hell of a bitch..." The blonde chuckled darkly again. "Right, Ima?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brick had decided to stay with Blossom throughout the whole time Boomer was gone. He knew that if he left, Blossom would do nothing but worry all the time, pace around the room and check her cell phone every five seconds...

...and of course the pure prospect of living – even if for a short time – with Blossom. God, was he pathetic.

Nothing more happened between them of course, besides that small kiss on the hand that Brick knew was a simple gesture of gratitude. Brick refused to look deeper into that, simply because he knew there was nothing there.

"Feeling better, Pinky?" Brick asked, lifting his head from the book he was reading. He was lying on his stomach on the big comfy bed, only looking up after hearing Blossom emerging from the bathroom.

God, why didn't Blossom cover up or something? Brick nearly jumped her at the sight, but years of practice – _oh the fucking years of practice_ – helped him to get a grip. Brick had nothing on himself, grey sweatpants hung dangerously low on his well shaped hips.

But Blossom, her pink tank top just barely covered her stomach, shorts weren't even really shorts, more like panties. Her , red hair cascaded to her shoulders, water still dripping from it.

"Yeah." Blossom said smiling slightly and coming to the bed, lying down on her back. Brick immediately scooted closer, grinning widely. Lifting his hand, he put his fingers into the wet wavy hair and moved them along Blossom's skull.

"You look sexy with your hair this way and all, but I really preferred you with long hair." He said pouting playfully. Truth is his pout was more sincere then he cared to acknowledge. He really did miss Blossom's waist length long hair, he really did miss THAT Blossom.

Blossom moved her eyes just an inch to look at him.

"It made you... _you,_ _ya know_ _._ " Brick added.

"But you _do_ think I'm sexy." Blossom pointed out with a smirk and Brick rolled his eyes. There was nothing special about them acting or talking like this, they did it quite often... still in a friendly way of course.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't?" Seriously, _who_ wouldn't?

"You _do_ have a point there I must say." Blossom said, smirking even more when Brick hit her on the shoulder. Brick observed his friend's face for a few seconds. He almost felt like they were really together for a moment, with all the living together, laughing and teasing... oh how he wished he could lean down those few centimeters and...

Brick snapped from his thoughts when he heard bamming on Blossom's door, seriously. Who the hell.

He grunted as Blossom leaned her weight on him, to lift herself up and answered the door.

"Bout damn time, lazy bitch" a loud voice said, as a girl strolled into the apartment.

"Hello to you too, Buttercup" Blossom dully replied.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and ungracefully dropped on the couch, "Yeah whatever, listen leader girl I am out of my mind bored and … well was I interrupting something or am I joining something" Buttercup finished with a grin as she saw a shirtless Brick enter the living room.

"Don't be stupid" Blossom quickly snapped she then sarcastically quipped, "If your bored Buttercup why not oh I don't know, do something"

"Well Bitchy Blossy, I was gonna but I figured with Boomer gone and all you' de be bored too. So I though why not invite you, since yesterday didn't entirely suck.. I didn't expect to be interrupting a redhead orgy".

"First its not an orgy with two people, and two Brick and I would never-" Blossom hastily lectured only to be interrupted by her loud cellphone.

"Here." Brick said as he tossed Blossom her cellphone and stomped back into her bedroom. He was incredibly frustrated by Buttercups prying and even more frustrated with Blossoms answers, honestly did she even think of how she was wording it.

"What's his problem" Buttercup questioned.

Blossom looked at the ID immediately thinking it was Boomer, but when she didn't recognize the number she frowned lightly, flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello?" Some confused voice on the other said asked. "It's Bubbles—"

"Oh, Boomer's hooker!" Blossom exclaimed instantly gaining a hearty laugh from Buttercup. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Yeah, it's me..."Bubbles said with a sigh. Anyway, she had more pressing matters than worrying about her standing among Boomer's family. "Boomer gave me your number before leaving, you know? He told me to not hesitate to call you if something happened—"

"What happened?" Blossom asked getting serious. Now that she thought about it, the blondes' voice was somehow distressed. Bubbles paused, long enough for Blossom to press speaker after Buttercups constant urging. It was clear Blossom wasn't really who Bubbles wanted to talk to.

"Well, I have this problem with my apartment..."Bubbles started uncomfortably. She really felt embarrassed about calling someone she didn't really know and asking for help, but... "I kinda got kicked out and I really wouldn't bother you, but I have no one else to call. To make the things worse this mean ole landlord refused to give me my things back saying something about—"

"Bubbles, slow down." Blossom said, trying to get the blonde to calm down. She really didn't get anything beside the part about being kicked out. "Tell me where it is and I'll get you, okay?"

"I'm coming to" Buttercup yelled out.

" Is that Buttercup? Oh no am I on speaker? God I feel so stupid asking you for this..."Bubbles kept on rambling but Blossom somehow managed to get the directions from her. After hanging up she went into her bedroom up and started to get dressed.

" Look Bloss I know slamming the door was uncalled for. I kinda maybe frustrate myself by overthinking things , ya know. Where did you and Buttercup decide to go?" Brick murmured as Blossom rummaged through her drawers.

He figured maybe if he took the initiative to talk first Blossom would see at least that he was being mature. Maybe she would be mature too and realize why he was upset.

Not a chance.

Blossom didn't reply for a minute rummaging through her drawer until she found a bottle of some expensive looking alcohol. She popped open the cap, took an enormous gulp and wiped the excess of her chin.

"It seems that our adorable hooker has some problems with her apartment. Boomer gave her my number, not sure if we should we be happy about all this... or start to worry and dig another grave for Boomer? Kinda freaking me out so I need a shot" Blossom explained to Brick as she started to find her clothes.

"What" Brick spluttered.

"Bubbles she has a-

"I fucking heard you Blossom. I just cant believe that's what your response is" Brick practically yelled.

"What do you mean? You aske me where Buttercup and I were going I was telling you" Blossom quickly bit back.

"Did you even hear the beginning sentence"

"I don't care that you slammed the door Brick, really its fine I-

"That's the problem you don't care about any fucking thing that's not pertaining to Boomer"

"Boomer my brother Brick , my only family, my top priority"

"He's your only priority Blossom"

"No he isn't"

"God, yes he is. You so fixated on Boomer that you don't even think about yourself. You just downed damn near half a bottle in one go"

"So what its just a-

"Just a what Blossom. A swig, a glass, a sip. I've heard that shit too many times this week. All you fucking do is drink,worry about Boomer and smoke it's pathetic"

Blossom paused, "Pathetic"

"Fucking Pa-the-tic! An alcoholic college dropout, don't think Daddy would be very proud of his perfect little girl" Brick angrily quipped. It as uncalled for, he knew. Blossoms dad was probably the lowest punch he could throw.

"Whats wrong with you" Blossom said after a moment.

" You still don't get it, its not what wrong with me Bloss, but whats wrong with you " Brick said before slipping on his shoes and leaving the apartment.

Blossom could only look at his retreating form with a frown.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Probability of something happening was inversely proportional to the need of it happening.

Bubbles knew it was true then.

Boomer was her God.

Bubbles knew it was true now as well.

The blonde whined to herself while sitting on the pavement in front of her block. How could she get kicked out so easily, seriously? Her landlord had some serious mental problems! Just because she was delayed with paying rent a few times... big deal! It wasn't even her fault! Everything she earned in Oliveraa went for her food and school supplies! Seriously, she needed a little understanding here!

Thank God, Boomer was so thoughtful as to give the blonde Blossom's number. Bubbles couldn't believe she didn't want to take it! Who would she turn to right now if not the Boomer's sister? Sure there was Mr. Cooper but he himself lived in a one room apartment and was seeing someone lately. How could she impose herself in a situation like that? It would only make him more worried and probably get him into trouble as well, and Bubbles certainly didn't want that. Then there was Butch, but Bubbles barely trusted him at work she wasn't sure she wanted him to know where she lives..well lived.

Bubbles looked up when the black Chevrolet parked right next to her. Pushing the door open, Buttercup gracefully stepped out while Blossom stomped out.

"Hi Blossom' Bubbles warily greeted.

After hearing Bubbles tone, Blossom immediately straightened her back and smirked back to the petite blonde, "Hello Hooker, sorry I'm not angry at you if that's what your worried about." She said and tried to stop herself from laughing after seeing Bubbles's dull glare.

Bricks attitude aside, Blossom really didn't mind this situation, sure it worried her but it also gave her an ounce of hope. Boomer was getting close to someone, again.

Blossom already had an idea as to what to do with this situation, so it would benefit herself and her little brother the most. A sneaky bitch she was _indeed._

"I'm really, _really_ sorry." Bubbles started to apologize again, glancing with tired eyes at the women in front of her.

"For the tenth time, there's really no need to do that," Blossom said and glanced at the building. Maybe it was for the better that Bubbles got kicked out of this shit hole. "So your landlord kicked you out and refused to give you your things saying that you took too long arguing with him and wasted your time. Did I get it right, I'm not quite sure."

"Yeah..."Bubbles said, sighing tiredly.

Blossom nodded, "Alright, Buttercup. You can start us off"

" As usual. Mkay, hooker bitch... which window is your landlord's?" Buttercup asked. The blonde blinked, slightly lost. Not wanting to oppose the women who hurried to her rescue on a white horse—erm, in the black Chevrolet, Bubbles turned around and pointed at one of the windows.

Buttercup nodded again and looked around the pavement. After finding what she was looking for she bent down to lift it. The blonde frowned. What was that thing in her hand—

It was a fucking rock.

Bubbles's eyes widened in shock as she observed Buttercup lift a rock and threw it with a deadly precision into her landlord's window.

"What are you doing?!"Bubbles screamed getting up after hearing the sound of the broken window. Buttercup only shrugged her shoulders, her face displaying no emotions whatsoever, putting her hands into her pockets and not moving from the spot she was standing in.

"I didn't feel like going all the way in there." She said like it was the most casual thing in the world and continued to wait.

Bubbles gaped at her then turned to Blossom.

No reaction.

God, she could already hear the screams coming from inside.

"What?! Come on we have to get out—"Bubbles forgot all about her little speech when she saw her ex-landlord running out of the building with the most furious expression ever. She didn't stop by seeing it; she stopped after noticing the change in Blossom's facial expression.

Just a minute before the red head stood there completely relaxed with the most bored look in her eyes you could possibly imagine. _Now_ her posture was straightened out and almost _godly_ , her eyes narrowed dangerously with an almighty glint in them. She looked destined to destroy.

Buttercup wasn't that different. Her smirk was sharp enough to cut diamonds, piercing lime green eyes tore through your soul in the harshest glare Bubbles had ever seen. The general impression you've got after looking at her was something along the lines of: I just killed half of the city, but I'm still not satisfied, I think _you're_ going to die next – consider yourself _lucky_.

Bubbles swallowed loudly. God, how _lucky s_ he was to stand _here,_ not _there_ , in front of the women she supposedly knew.

"Is it you who—" Her landlord started but wasn't given a chance to finish as Buttercup punched him into Blossom. Blossom didn't even hold his shaking body for a minute, she simply grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and pushed him roughly into the nearby wall.

Bubbles couldn't hear what they were saying, and she most certainly didn't _dare_ to step closer and listen... but from the place she was standing it looked like Blossom did all the talking and the man nodded obediently with one hell of a scared expression. In the beginning he shook his head only to receive a large punch from Buttercup. The blonde couldn't help but smile a bit to herself. It was like having two badass big sisters, one calm and one rash, both intimidating. Both looked like they could kill you in a second.

Finally finishing her little chitchat with the landlord Blossom let go of the man, who hurried inside the building with the palest face Bubbles had ever seen.

"Uh...What about my things?" Bubbles asked uncertainly when Blossom and Buttercup came to stand next to her. The redhead turned her head to look at Bubbles with a smirk decorating her face.

"He will get it for us in a minute. "Bubbles only nodded in bemusement. _Indeed_ no longer than fifteen minutes later the landlord started to carry out Bubbles's packed things. They _weren't_ packed when she was getting kicked out. She shook her head in disbelief. What diplomacy could do, really.

When the man was done and everything was packed in the Blossom's car, the landlord bowed lowly muttering something that sounded vaguely like: 'I apologize for the inconvenience Blossom, sorry Buttercup' and left hurriedly. Nothing could surprise the blonde now, really.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bubbles sat on the couch with her eyes down sipping slowly on her tea. She never felt so self-conscious in her entire life really! God. How she hated to disturb Blossom, especially seeing how intimidating she can be...

"Come on blondey!" Buttercup snorted from her spot on the couch, grinning happily. "Bloss is a pansy and me, well I don't have a reason to fuck you up!"

"Not the words I would use but Buttercup is right. We won't hurt you." Blossom said, sitting next to her black haired friend and looking at the embarrassed Bubbles. "Just relax we have to find you some place to stay and kinda need to know your taste if we're to do that correctly..."

"No! There's no need, I'll look for something myself, really!"Bubbles said hurriedly, waving her hands in defence.

"No, that's alright." Blossom said in a gentle voice, but the one that bared no resistance. Time to put her genius plan in motion. "I can find you some other apartment to rent, but it will take some time. So, let me ask you this... how do you feel about Boomer?"

"Wha—?!"Bubbles looked shocked at the redhead who glanced at her as the predator does on its unsuspecting victim. Then she moved her eyes to Buttercup, who smirked deeply, as if she already knew what was about to happen. "How do I feel about Boomer? I don't know... I mean he is cool and good-looking, but how do I feel about him you ask? Did I tell you that I think he's cool—"

"Yes you did,Bubbles." Blossom said, smirking wider. "Now, little hooker. Take a deep breath, think for a minute and answer me _sincerely._ "

Bubbles blinked. Okay, from the way Blossom put it _lie equaled death_. The blonde swallowed and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to get her thoughts in order, which _wasn't_ an easy task.

Sh _e_ didn't know how she felt about Boomer, let alone how was she suppose to voice her opinion, preferably in some coherent sentences because Bloosom appeared like the type to appreciate grammar and... and god she was freaking hungry! Thinking with an empty stomach was never good—

"I'll get you something to eat, I can see you can't think straight because of your stomach." Blossom said getting up in a swift motion and Bubbles gaped at the woman. _Did she just fucking read her mind?_ How did she do that? Could she read her mind and tell her how she felt about Boomer as well?

"Years of experience. No, I can't answer for you,Bubbles." Blossom answered the blondes' thoughts again. Years of experience? But who had she practiced this on— "Boomer." Blossom said once again while going through the fridge.

To say that the blonde felt lost was understandable. Shaking her head and deciding that it was too complicated to dwell on,Bubbles started to eat the lasagne Blossom placed in front of her. When she was done, no longer than three minutes later she looked at Blossom's serious face.

"How do I feel about Boomer, huh?"Bubbles said, her face also going serious. Frowning, the blonde pondered on the matter. "I... I guess I care about him." She really couldn't say it in any other way; it was the only way to put it. Blossom nodded her head while observing the blonde.

"Then tell me one more thing." She said and the blonds' head snapped up immediately, waiting for the next question. "You say you care about him. How much _exactly_ do you care about him? _Enough to let him go_?"

Bubbles's mouth fell open slightly at this question. The blonde looked into dark, cold pink eyes searching for some kind of clue... but the only thing she could see there was that the red head was _indeed_ serious. Was Blossom really trying to tell her to leave Boomer alone? Then why all this? The blonde smiled sadly. If she really was such a problem, she _would_ disappear.

"If I'm a bother and my presence does nothing but harm him, then yes."Bubbles answered calmly. Then she looked at Blossom with narrowed eyes. "But only if Boomer says so."

Both girls went silent andBubbles wondered if she just might have crossed the line by saying this to Blossom. God, was she going to die now? There was no one to save her this time!

"Okay then." Blossom said after exchanging the knowing glances with Buttercup. Tossing something at Bubbles, she got up and started to collect the dishes.

The blonde looked at the...keys in her hand. Then blinked.

"What? What is this?" She asked confused. "Didn't you want me to disappear?"

"Have I said that?" Blossom asked, arching her eyebrow. She really didn't mean it in that way, the blonde had some serious self-confidence problems. "And those are the keys of course to Boomer's apartment."

"Wha—What?! You want me to move in _there_?!"Bubbles's eyes went wide. "Boomer's going to have my head if he sees me there!"

"Maybe." Blossom said smirking and leaning her elbows on the back of the couch. "But then again, maybe not. God knows he will need some company after coming back home. Either way I'm willing to take the risk."

"Because it's not your head you're risking."Bubbles said, glaring at the woman. Blossom just chuckled.

"Exactly." She said, thoroughly satisfied with herself. "But as Boomer would probably say in a situation like this: you're head isn't essential to survive."

Bubbles gasped in shock. She never heard Blossom _joke_ like that before! Because she was joking, right? _Right?!_

"That was even meaner than Boomer... which is pretty _damn_ mean."Bubbles said scowling at the redhead. Buttercup and Blossom both laughed in response.

It was at this moment Bubbles looked at the keys in her hand in wonder. Move in with Boomer? Hell yes, just... everything went so incredibly fast. She really felt lost. Boomer made it clear so many times that he didn't want a relationship...

"Don't think about it as moving in with your boyfriend,Bubbles, because I see that that's how you started to think about it. You two are not together just because of that, I don't want you to jump to any conclusions." Blossom said in a sharp voice. "Anyway, Boomer would probably stab you after hearing you call him that. Instead think of it as moving with your friend, as roommates."

Bubbles looked at Blossom in wonder. Yeah, that seemed like a safer option. The question was if Boomer would see it like that as well.

"Roommates that have a random sex or a blowjob here and there. My kinda living arrangement bitch, can I join." Buttercup said, snickering lightly. "Friends with benefits, what a beautiful thing it is, really."

"Ignore her, she doesn't have the little filter most humans are born with. Pretty sure's she's not human, more like a pack mule with a motor mouth and hard right hook".

"Fucking love you too Red" Buttercup angrily quipped. She then sighed and looked over at Bubbles. "Guess your gonna need help unpacking your shit, huh"

"I will help too, once I finished putting the dishes away." Blossom said as she observed the blonde and black haired girls head out to the parking lot. Was she usingBubbles? Yes, she was. Did she care if it could end badly for the blonde girl? Not really. The only thing she cared about was Boomer and how to help him... even if that help hurt anybody else, even if it hurt her. She'd do it.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Several hours and tons of curses later Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup managed to move all Bubbles's things into Boomer's apartment. There wasn't that much, but the constant bickering between Buttercup and Blossom, made it _a lot_ harder.

Bubbles didn't interfere during their talks, she settled for a silent observation... and noticed a few interesting things.

Bubbles wasn't an oblivious person to her surroundings, as most people thought she was. Sure she did sometimes overlook the most obvious things, but those were usually things that connected directly with herself in some important matter nonetheless. It could be a bother, sure, but this...

...This was so inherently clear. Despite their protest that the two girls barely knew each other. Buttercup and Blossom seemed fairly comfortable. The girls spoke with a tone that can only be created through years of time together. Underlined behind the threats and the bickering was a relationship that screamed love, joy and pure respect for one another. It was a sister like a relationship, an unexplainable bond.

Too bad neither girl noticed it as well.

With the last bag from the car, Bubbles entered Boomer's—um, _their_ apartment and closed the door behind her. Heading to the living room Bubbles stopped suddenly and hid behind the wall after hearing something _very_ interesting.

"Don't be a bitch about it, Blossom" Buttercup said and Bubbles scooted closer to the corner to hear better. "Lemme just put my mouth on it… I will experience its taste and everything will be more pleasurable for both of us!"

Bubbles's eyes widened. Could she be wrong? Were they closer than sister?! _And Buttercup that pervert_! To talk about it in such a way...

"Buttercup"Bubbles heard Blossom's stunned voice and inched even closer. "How is you drinking my last botle of wine gonna be pleasurable."

"Well, ya know, no one likes to drink alone" Buttercup replied.

It was at this moment Bubbles fell to the floor with a loud thump, which caused both Blossom and Buttercup to look at her in surprise.

"Are you serious!" Bubbles screamed in disbelief. "It was all about a drink?!"

"Yeah, un..." Blossom said, looking atBubbles confused. When did he get there anyway? "What did you think it was about?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Buttercup said smirking in amusement and shaking her head lightly. "Eavesdropping isn't a nice habit, little bitch, Besides like I'de ever do that with leadergirl, that just be too weird"

Bubbles only scowled and got up, gathering her things and sending glares at the pair the whole time. When Blossom finally got it, she started to laugh hysterically falling back on the couch.

"Oh God, that's priceless, seriously Buttercup and I" Blossom managed to choke out between the laughs. "You don't look like it, but you are such a pervt little hooker"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."Bubbles said, still fuming silently. Coming to the couch she sat near the hysterical redhead. Then some thought popped into her mind. "Hey Blossom? I saw your picture in Boomer's bedroom and you looked really cool with that long hair of yours! Why did you cut it?"

Blossom hesitated for a moment, looking briefly to the side. Buttercup cleared her throat and Blossom finally perked up, not before sharing a look of gratitude to the oil clad girl.

"Oh well, some stupid bet I made with Boomer last year. He won so I had to cut my hair, if I did, he was supposed to grow his." Blossom answered casually with a shrug.

Of course, Bubbles noticed the look the redhead exchanged with her friend... meaning there was one more person who knew something she didn't. God, dealing with Boomer felt like having a fucking blindfold over her eyes. It was a really stupid feeling _to know_ that you _don't know_ something essential, yet everyone around you does.

"Oh. Well, it's still cool looking and all, but somehow the long one suited you better."Bubbles said, deciding to drop the matter. It's not like she could do anything anyway.

"Yeah you should've seen her when she wore her big ass bow!" Buttercup said and looked at the front door when she heard a loud thud. "What was—"

"I'm home." Boomer said, sighing tiredly and dropping his bag on the floor.

Bubbles blinked a few times. He couldn't believe it! Boomer was home after only five days, fifteen hours and twenty-six minutes of absence! What? Of course, Bubbles counted!

"Boomer..."Bubbles said standing up awkwardly and not really knowing what to do. Boomer looked at the blonde, then at Blossom and Buttercup. Come to think about it, what were these people doing in his apartment?

Whatever, Boomer thought as his eyes drifted to the blonde who stood there shocked, but her eyes showed nothing but pure happiness. Boomer's face softened. He really did miss her, even to the point of thinking more than once that he actually wanted Bubbles to be there with him.

Stepping forward without another word, Boomer walked to the still stunned Bubbles and dropped his arms around the small girl's waist, hugging her tightly and putting his head on the blondes' neck.

Bubbles eyes went only wider for a second, but getting over the shock quickly, she encircled Boomer's neck with her arms, hugging him back.

Boomer inhaled Bubbles's scent and took in the warmth her body was radiating. Why did he feel like he was finally home for the _first_ time in a year?


End file.
